Life is Like a Melody
by Aaron Jaeger
Summary: An idol who lives in reality and an otaku who denies reality. How could a boy and a girl who exists on their very contrast world end up being together? What obstacles await in their future? New arc: Senior year! Note: Alternate Universe, Slice of Life. Looking for beta.
1. X

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWGOK!**

* * *

><p>Pilot Chapter: "X"<p>

* * *

><p>It's 5.20 AM on a chilly Friday morning. The Katsuragi household was as silent as usual at this hour since everyone was still sleeping on their beds; the mother, the son, and the foster daughter. The son, however, wasn't actually sleeping on his bed. He's sleeping on his gaming seat after an all-nighter of completing 10 of his dating sim games. It's his duty to finish any kind of games, mostly dating sim games, for people call him the god of conquest. He is Keima Katsuragi, our hero in this story who defy the world of the living.<p>

Although he refers himself as the god, there's one girl who can completely makes him do whatever she wants. Her name is Kanon Nakagawa, a famous teenage singer idol from the same school Keima attended to who considered herself as his girlfriend. How could someone, who live in his own world and despise the _reality, _managed to do that?

They first met each other months ago during an exam week. Their first encounter didn't do well, but Keima was the only one who's there to help her, literally. They kind of share their favorite spot at school, the empty rooftop, with each other. Keima goes there everyday to play his games while Kanon to practice her singing. It is a destiny for them to meet each other at the roof one day.

After Kanon just won the award of the best new singer, she ran onto the clueless Keima whom she accidentally make to listen to her practicing on the rooftop. From that day on, she became more and more attached to him. Kanon fell for him after he successfully tracked and solved her problem. At first, he could not careless about her but his little noble heart forced him to help her. He used his wisdom he gained from clearing infinite number of dating sim games. It was hard for him to convert the theory to real practice in the real world, but he finally grasped the resolve of her problem and conquered Kanon's feelings in the process.

Keima was reluctant to her feelings, but she was too thick-headed for Keima to beat. He's even already used to receiving emails from the famous idol.

They never meet at school due-to her status as an idol. She's really busy with work that she has to abandon her school life. She only comes to school during exams. But Keima always manages to dodge her. She understands why he does that, but in exchange she has a request for Keima and that is…

_You got mail! _His PFP rang.

"Nggh….."

_You got mail! _As Keima didn't even touch the console, it repeated the ringtone.

"Shushhhhh!"

_You got mail!_

"Agh! How dare you disturb my sleep!" Finally, Keima unconsciously reached one of his PFP gaming consoles, the one of which produce the annoying sounds for notification, and was ready to throw it away from him. Luckily, he quickly recovered from his deep sleep.

"WHOA, that was close! I'm sorry my darling!" Said him as he kissed every side of the console.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed that there's a new email coming to his inbox. It is from Kanon Nakagawa.

_From: My cute Kanon  
>Subj: Date!<br>Keima-kun! I want to meet you this evening! You can't say no to me! I will meet you at your café!_

_XO_

"She's going here? Can't let her do that. Mother will be bugging me if she finds out. I'm sorry, but one bug is already enough for me… Hmmm, wait… _My cute Ka_— Argh! She did it again! This is already the 10th time!"

Keima quickly changed the contact name of the famous idol back to normal. He then pressed the reply button.

_To: Kanon  
>Subj: Re: Date!<br>Can't. Friday. New games._

"Sent!"

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

_From: Kanon  
>Subj: Re: Re: Date!<br>No worries! I'll buy them for you on my way home! _

_XO_

"Home? My home is not your home! And what's this [XO] thing? Why's she doing it in every of her mails? It should be the exited emoticon [xD] instead, right?"

Keima stood from his seat and straightened his back, "Well, she said she's buying the games even though I'm not convinced she can buy the right thing. Haa, can't helped it then…" he sighed.

_To: Kanon  
>Subj: Re: Re: Re: Date!<br>Alright. But don't go to my place._

"Sent!"

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

As if he already read the message, he put the console back to his pocket.

"OK. That settles it. Now let's go back to slee—"

"Nii-samaaa, wake uuuup! Time for breakfast!"

His foster younger sister, Elsea, knocked the door.

"I'M NOT EATING!"

Thus, he went back to sleep again peacefully. There's still 1 hour gap before the security close school gate. There's no reason for him to hurry at all.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Time goes by really fast and the school has already ended. It was just another normal day for Keima. School has never been a problem for him. He still gets perfect scores in every exam although all his activity is just playing games. He's a genuine smart boy; too genius that most people hates him.

However, even the most genius student in the world cannot predict what's going to be happened to him.

"Keima-kun!"

An unknown person in front of the school gate waved at him. The person is wearing a black-knitted hat, glasses, a maroon scarf, and a long black jacket that covers his body down his knees. He's bringing two plastic bags consist of countless CD games in their cases.

Keima knew whom the person was from the moment he called his name and he was utterly shocked.

"Kanon? What are you doing here? I thought we're going to meet at the usual place!"

Keima noticed her smiling. It was a soft smile until it gradually changed into a scary one.

"So you didn't read my email? How nice of you, Keima-kun~"

He reached his console and hit the inbox icon.

"Ah, so you can't go to the restaurant because your manager is eating there… This had just came 2 minutes ago! Of course I haven't read it! I was too busy with my game!"

A demonic aura streaming out from the girl as soon as Keima stopped talking. She shot a glare at him and muttered, "Wait, so you're playing your game but you did not notice the notification to my email?"

"Errr… Yeah," was all his answer to her question.

Through his glasses, he found that she frowned while puffing her cheeks, marking that she was upset by his ignorance. Kanon jumped at Keima and hugged his arms tightly. He startled a bit, but calmed down after a minute of telling himself that it's okay; everything is alright, she already done this kind of action bunch of time and he's still alive, or such.

"Huff. I'll forgive you for now… But you must go with me for a date! You must have intended to go straight home so you can play your games, right?"

"Tch. Is she reading my mind?" he nagged.

"What are you mumbling?"

"Nothing!"

She suddenly clapped her hands. Her smile was back as she said, "Alright, then! For your punishment, you must bring me to your house!"

"MY HOUSE?"

"Why? Can't I meet your family?"

"We—well, that's not it…"

"Ah, don't tell me! Y-You have another girlfriend on my back, don't you?!" she said while covering her mouth.

"No! It's just that my family is weird and noisy!" he explained.

"Is that true? Let me remind you that I won't forgive any perversions!"

He could only sigh dejectedly.

And so, Kanon grabbed Keima's arm and walk together with him to Katsuragi's household. The streets were full of people, mostly students. Had she not wear any of her disguise, Keima would be in a mess at the moment. There's no way the idol's fan club would let him alive for she's their goddess who rescued them from the depth of darkness through her songs.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the café. Keima had a bad feeling the moment he opened the door and his guts was right. He can only jaw-dropped when his mother greeted him. He never wished for Kanon to meet her.<p>

"Welcome~ Oh it's just you, Keima. Who is with you? A friend?"

In a speed of light after Kanon saw a woman with a bombshell body, she tightened her grip on the boy's hand. Much to his pain. She then asked, "Keima-kun! Who's this beautiful woman?~"

"She's MY MOTHER!"

"Oh, my God! Really? I never thought that you have such lovely mother!" she wondered, using her hands to cover her pink lips.

"My, my. It's the first time Keima brought a friend here! Let alone a polite friend! Ufufufu~" the orange-haired lady giggled behind the bar while wiping a glass.

Kanon let go of his hand and approached Keima's mother, "Good afternoon, Katsuragi-san," she bowed.

"Ah, just call me Mari. What's your na-" she couldn't finish her question when she finally noticed who's with her at the moment. "Oh my God. Are you really Kanon-chan?"

She took off her hat, showing her glowing pink hair. "Yes! And I'm Keima-kun's girlfriend!"

"OI, KANON!"

Seeing an idol in her house alone had made the mother of Katsuragi household dumbfounded. But telling her that her sociopath son has an idol for his girlfriend caused her to dropped to the floor on her shins. She never even think about him having a friend at school yet he suddenly brought a beautiful girl who claimed as someone dear to him. It's only natural for the ex-deliquent to feel proud and have her tears filling up her eyes behind her thin specs.

"My son… dating an idol…"

"Err, you know what Mom? Forget everything she had just said and see ya!" Keima said. He turned his back on his mother and dragged Kanon to the café's door when suddenly another person appeared by the door. Was her sister in her school uniform, who stood by them with shopping bags in her hands.

"Tch, here comes another pro-"

"-Waaaah! Kanon-chaaaan! Kanon-chan is in my house! Yaaaay!" she ultra-delighted to see the famous idol.

"And who is this, Keima-kun? It's your girlfriend this time, yes?"

"She's my annoying foster little sister who is a year younger than us! You've met her before!" he yelled.

"Eh? Really? I'm sorry, uuh… Elsie was it?"

With sparkling eyes, Elsie expressed, "Photograph! I want a photo and then show it to Haqu-"

Keima quickly took his foster sister's hand and put the bag of games he had just gotten from Kanon then ran away with the pink-haired girl. Elsea fell to the floor due-to the weight she suddenly received from the bags of countless piled CD games plus her own groceries. Keima swore he could hear Elsea's wail from behind.

...

* * *

><p>After they ran quite far from the Katsuragis, they stopped at a park and decided to catch breath on a bench around.<p>

"Haa- Your family sure are unique, Keima-kun!"

"… Unique? More like, bizarre!" he respond while respiring with all his might.

"But I like them! It's not bad to have such lively family~" Kanon said with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, dear only you don't know. Wanna trade family with me, then?" he answered abruptly.

"Y—you mean…" Kanon turned her head at the boy sitting right beside her. She used her hands to cover her blush before she said, "You mean… Your family is mine, and my family is yours?"

He was a little confused of Kanon's action, "That's what an exchange means."

"But... Keima-kun… I feel like I'm not ready for that…"

In a blink of an eye, Keima ran hundreds of thoughts in his head to figure out Kanon's action and answers. They were vague yet vital for him. He calculated and looked up at his memory of infinite knowledge from his games to compare.

He found that there's only one answer for this matter.

"You silly! IT'S NOT A MARRIAGE! I wasn't talking about marriage! I was purely asking you to trade like merchants!"

Keima took a deep breath after that. Running 5 meter from his house really took its toll. He maybe very clever, but he's definitely not the athlete type.

"So, no marriage?" Kanon asked with a sad face.

"No."

"I see…"

Keima grumbled before averted his eyes away from her, "Well, not for now, at least."

The moment she heard Keima's phrase, Kanon was in bliss. She's in the pinnacle of happiness. Her eyes are gleaming and her already reddened cheeks are getting even redder.

"Keima-kun…"

"Well, sadly, I don't know what the future holds for me in this dirty real world. Marriage is possible. The odds are whether my mother will force me to or I have a childhood friend." Keima answered, trying to put on his expressionless mask, but he failed to hide his blush. "However. I'd prefer a childhood friend to marry. Logically, an ideal marriage can only happen between two childhood friends of different gender. I'm pretty sure I don't have any childhood friend in the past because I didn't dwell with the real world so much. Therefore, it's impossible for me to get married."

Kanon put on her straightforward face, "Well, who knows I was your childhood friend..."

"Nope," he answered impatiently.

Kanon just gave her boyfriend a cute giggle after watching him fidgeting on his seat. But her expression slowly getting weaker and weaker. She then hugged his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Keima could only scream in his mind.

"I don't want to think about marriage anyway," she confessed. "I enjoy my life as an idol. Although it makes me really busy and makes me abandoned my life as a normal high-schooler, I still enjoy being and idol. It is an honor for me to make everyone happy with my voice and songs…"

Keima stared back at Kanon's eyes. They looked sad, but still emitting a strong light of will.

"I've decided that I won't stop become an idol or a singer, even until I'm getting old! Until my throat can't produce any voice, I won't stop! See? It's the same thing for me. Marriage is impossible."

"So what? That's fine, right? Just do as you like."

"Yes… But I don't want to be separated from Keima-kun..."

Keima managed to get away from her clinging arms. Kanon was expecting him to jump away from her, but he did the otherwise. He placed his hands on Kanon's shoulders and smiled, "We can stay just like this. Like we always been, like we always have."

"Ke—Keima-kun…"

The idol jumped at him and hugged him tightly. There are people watching them with teasing eyes, but she couldn't careless. Her feeling is too much to be buried. Thanks to her flawless disguise, no body noticed that she's the famous Kanon.

Of course this sudden action made Keima struggled.

"L-Let go of me!"

"You have just told me something sweet! How can I let go of you?"

"OK, I'll take back everything I've just said. We can't always stay like this! So get off from me!"

"No, I won't! I know you always act weird even if I only touch you. Consider this as your training! And no worries, my disguise is perfect. No one would notice me."

"I could easily recognize you back there at the school gate. So stop doing this, please. They'll find out too; like me!"

Instead of granting his request, Kanon tightened her grip instead, "You are my boyfriend! You are the only one who can tell!"

While she's still at her game of hugging Keima, the neighborhood is watching them from afar. The pink-haired idol finally let go of Keima after a woman come over to say, "Uhm, would you mind not to being too intimate here? There are many children at this park… I think it's not proper to show them such interaction."

Kanon rose from the bench and was about to ask for the lady's forgiveness before Keima managed to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my boyfriend and I—"

"I am truly sorry. She was just trying to scare me to cure my hiccup," said Keima. He bowed a little when he did so.

"What hiccu— Wah!"

Keima dragged her away from the park. It's the best option for them after everyone watched what Kanon had done to Keima. He covered her mouth and ran away from the woman to avoid her realized that she was talking to the infamous idol. Things might end ugly if they stayed. This time, retreat is the only choice.

Away from the park, at the center of Maijima city, they stopped at an intersection for respiration. The conquering god was soaked in sweat. He was out of energy and was unable to stand properly. Had Kanon not supported him standing, the wind had already blown him away.

"Let's watch a movie, Keima-kun! We never watch one together, right? Hee hee…"

"Movies, huh? Well at least it's indoor…"

It only took less than 30 minutes until they are standing at the ticket booth. They've decided to watch a romance movie called _Pink is The Fiercest Color_. A story about pink-haired S-class combatant woman who was lost in space after chosen to fly a ship for the first time. She was unable to use any communication device and eventually would crash into a planet; A blue planet where huge trees and plants grow beautifully. She thought she was back to earth because she also find humans and even futuristic cities. But it turns out that she didn't land on earth, because earth no longer has such gigantic prehistoric animals which rule the entire planet. The astronaut must fight for survival against the animals together with an antisocial local man who's excellent in technologies. However, such unbelievable plot doesn't come to Keima's interest; he couldn't care less about the movie. He planned to just play his PFP during the show despite the light of his console will bother the others who watch in the same studio.

Kanon can predict that Keima has such plan. Therefore, she tightened her clutch on his arm with her left hand while her right was pulling out something from her jacket's pocket.

"Hee hee… Keima-kun, don't even think about playing your game during the show, understand?"

"Oh, spare me! I need games to replenish my energy!"

"Well, this thing can also charge your energy to the MAX~"

"Y—yes… Understood. So, would you please put that stun gun away? My PFP hates it..."

"OK! But promise me not to play!"

He clicked his teeth to express his pique. "Tch, fine."

The idol winked at him when she teased, "Instead of playing games, what about chatting with me? It's been awhile since the last time we met, right? How's the school?"

"Nah, I'll just skip those boring conversation."

"That's awful, Keima-kun… We haven't even talk yet!" she puffed her cheeks. "Ah, I know! How about this?" Kanon reached her purse and pulled out a piece of small yet long white paper. "This is the receipt from the game shop. Are these games into your liking?" He couldn't lie to himself that it interested him. He hadn't checked the games inside plastic bag he had thrown to Elsea after all.

He enthusiastically grabbed the receipt from Kanon's hand, "Hmm… Let's see."

Keima scanned the entire paper. In a brief second, he already gave the paper back to Kanon.

"How was it? I'm good, right?"

"Ahem! For someone your level, you did surprisingly well! Not necessarily impressive, but certainly better than my sister."

"Uwaah! Thank God~ I'm glad Keima-kun likes them! Hee hee!"

Kanon lowered her head, expecting Keima to pat her head as a reward for her service. She always do this whenever Keima praised him, which only happened once in his lifetime. Keima turned away his head from her while giving her what she wants.

"Actually, some of those games will feature my songs as the background music! Make sure to listen to them too, okay?" Kanon explained. She put her finger on her cheek and emitted cute aura after she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered nonchalantly.

He felt awkward while he's in a very cute scene that every **normal** guy in the world would die to see. But he is _the god of conquest_ who loves the 2D world more than anything and loathes the real world he lives in, not just a mere normal human. Watching a real girl acting all cute can't move his heart, even though it's the **only** real girl Keima looks to; a cute idol at that. He preferred to go home and play those new games. Good for him, it turns out that he will not bother about watching anyways.

After waiting for a minute, they finally reached the head of the queue.

"Two tickets for student."

"May I have your student card please?"

In a blink of an eye after the clerk received their student cards, she yelled, "Oh my God! Kanon-chan! You are Kanon-chan?"

Lots of people were fussing behind the couple after they heard the clerk's wail. Some of them are already rustling their purse to grab a pen or camera.

_"What? Kanon-chan?"_

_"You hear that? She said it's Kanon-chan!"_

_"Ah, I want to take a photo with her!"_

_"I want an autograph!"_

Keima quickly grabbed the cards from the clerk's hand and again, dragged Kanon by her hand to the outside of the building to flee from the rampaged fans.

* * *

><p>They are now sitting on the bench at the very same park they just left before they went to the cinema. It was almost dusk, so the park was empty. There are only he and she and the orange sun on the park.<p>

"That was close…" said Kanon while catching her breath. "It seems it's all about running today, huh? Keima-kun."

Kanon stared at the pale-faced Keima. He looked in a pretty bad shape, he's wheezing and sweating everywhere. This has made Kanon worried about him, "Are you okay, Keima-kun?"

"… I'm… alright… Cough! Idol these days sure are strong…"

"Of course! I have to train everyday to improve my fitness. Otherwise, I won't able to run a 2 hours concert in one day!" she claimed while clenching her fist.

Keima really wanted to rest his tired back by leaning it, but there's nothing to lean-to. He sputtered whereupon he diverted his eyes away from Kanon's eyes, "So that's how it is…"

"That's how it is," she repeated his words then fixed her sight to the same floating space object, which had enlightened them all day today.

Both of them don't speak after that. They are just gazing upon the sun that is about to set. They can't believe that the entire runaway happened in just 2 hours of a Friday. Kanon, especially, was somehow having this bad feeling she buried in her heart. There's a wedge in her heart that prevents her to form a smile. Keima, as brilliant as he is, find out about this and asked her, "What's the matter?"

"No— it's just…"

Without looking at him, Kanon continued, "Keima-kun… Should we not see each other again?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You saw all those fans, right? Maybe… an idol can't have a boyfriend after all…"

Keima sighed. He can predict she'd say something like that to him eventually. There's this one game where there are 3 different girls of which one of them is an idol. The game cannot be cleared if he failed to conquer all the girls, so he must support his relationship with a girl while conquering the others at the same time. The idol was apparently the hardest due-to her fans and the media with its dirty paparazzi. With this knowledge on his hand, he already prepared the proper answer.

"OK"

Kanon smiled, a bitter one, "I see. So that's your answer-"

"-I have to deny your wrong statement. Idols can have a boyfriend."

"Eh?"

"However, he must be invisible to do so. To the media, I mean."

"It's impossible, right?" Kanon reacted.

"Nothing is impossible for me. I can even conquer 2 other girls while keep up my idol girlfriend. It was not easy, but it's not thoroughly impossible."

Kanon is very happy, but was also perplexed by Keima's words. She felt blithe in the heart because her boyfriend just said that it's possible to keep up their relationship. But since she can catch every word he has just spoken, she was a bit irritated when she heard the words 'other girls'.

The boy ignored her and continued talking instead, "In order to maintain their relationship both parties must obey these rules; First, the boy must not feel envious if the idol girlfriend gets giddy giddy with her male fans. I can do that. It's not a problem at all. Second, the idol girlfriend must be able to brush off any questions, which led to thoughts about having a relationship. Third! NO pair of eyes allowed to see them together in public at all cost while the media hunt for them. This can be easily handled by wearing a disguise. Fourth, the last and the most important thing..."

"What is that?"

Keima gazed upon the setting sun.

"Their feelings must be pure and mutual that no hardship can break them apart."

Keima glanced at Kanon who's amazed by his words. She never thought that he was that serious about their relationship. She never even dreamt about it since he's always dense whenever he's with her.

"I can definitely do them just fine. What about you, Kanon?"

"… I… I…" she gaped.

"I'll do that! As long as I'm with you, Keima-kun, I can fight against the world!"

She stared deep into Keima's eyes, showing that she really meant to make true of her words. Keima smiled gently. "Then it settled. You and I, against the world."

Kanon replied his smile, "Yes. You and I against the world."

They could hear each other's heartbeat, which are pounding like drums on a battlefield; loud and full of passion. The state between them stayed like that until Kanon broke the ice. Not with a normal unimportant chat, but with a humming of one of her songs called _ALL 4 U_. Nothing is more calming than watching the sun set at an empty park with an idol who hums a song, which is the only sound Keima could hear. Like some of men need his cigarette, the gamer pull out his console and started playing games. It felt weird for him to let his PFP in his pocket.

Kanon noticed Keima's deed. Therefore, she later gradually transformed her soft humming into a beautiful chant.

_"… The sun, the smiles, the drive under the blazing sun~"_

_"What a beautiful emerald carpet~"_

_"The prologue of love, I'll return the last move~"_

Keima once had a personal concert given by the very same girl, but he didn't even flinch. This time however, the mood and the atmosphere has successfully dulled his cocky brilliant mind.

_"I want to tell you these feeling ~"_

_..._

All of a sudden, Kanon stopped singing. She successfully stole Keima's attention from his PFP screen.

"Hey, Keima-kun..."

Kanon leaned her head forward to Keima's and pushed his hands to the bench. They can feel their partner's breath as the gap between their nose are slowly getting more and more closer. As usual, the boy was shaking. But this time, he didn't move nor reject the action either. Seems like he's getting more used to her.

As if the God himself didn't grant them to continue any further, Kanon's phone suddenly rang. She had to stop although it's only inches away from his lips.

"Ah, I must go now. Too bad, huh? Keima-kun!"

She jumped off the bench, "See you later."

It was all happened very fast, but Keima still as collected as ever. To feel upset by such mischance is the last thing he'd do. There's a more important he'd prefer to do, like playing his games in his PFP.

When he decided to reach his PFP, it suddenly rang.

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

_"Kanon My Angel…_ HUH? When did she!?"

_From: Kanon My Angel  
>Subj: Sorry!<br>__I'm sorry, Keima-kun. I must meet Okada-san right away! No hard feelings, okay?_

"Hmph. As if…" He grinned.

He's still sitting on the bench, thinking about unexpected things he had just said to her. He never imagined he'd said that. It's never in his plan to continue the troublesome relationship with a possessive idol, but his heart has blinded him. He knows that problems after problems will come at them in the future to test their feelings, like the media, her fans, their classmates, their families, or even themselves. He understands that it is a suicide to date an idol, but he's still doing it anyway. He never received such warm feeling from the real world.

He can't helped but to feel a glimpse of happiness in his cold heart.

"By the way, where was her usual emoticon I wonder? She was really in a hurry that she forgot, huh… Urk!?"

Suddenly, someone clung his arms on Keima's neck from behind. It was a surprise for him, but he was calm again instantly as he found out who the person was. Looks like the person overheard Keima's self-speaking just now.

"...You dummy. [XO] is not an emoticon..."

"It's not?" He turned his body towards the speaker, the pink-haired idol who has just left him. "Then what does it mean? Are you referring to my PFP buttons or somethi-"

Kanon stopped Keima from talking by sealing his mouth with hers. The kiss was a shocker for Keima, but he apparently doesn't feel any hardship towards it. She then finally let go of the flustered Keima and said, with a bright smile on her face, "[X] means a kiss and [O] for hugs. Note that, Keima-kun!"

Through his lenses, Keima gazed at the girl who has just kissed him. His mind started to try reminiscing the past…  
>How could they ended up like this?<br>An idol who lives in reality…  
>An otaku who denies reality…<br>How could a boy and a girl who live on their very contrast world end up being together?

Keima shrugged off. It's already in the past and he only need to cherish on what's in front of him. Never once he had a thought about getting a girlfriend, a real one; but things in your future are sometimes unpredictable. The only way to predict the future is science; but up until this moment, no scientists could predict someone's future life… Let alone an otaku's change of heart.

As the orange evening sky turns darker, they stared at each other's eyes and together, they smiled.

...


	2. Overture: The Encounter

_..._

_What you are about to read is a reminiscence about two lovers__.  
><em>_An idol who lives in reality,  
><em>_And an otaku who denies reality.  
>This story <em>_happened long time ago…  
>… But it is still dazzling brightly in my mind...<em>

_..._

* * *

><p>Overture 1: The Encounter<p>

* * *

><p>It was a clear humid Wednesday in late January, and the school bell rang as the clocks were striking twelve. Students of 2-B were cheerfully leaving the classroom to have lunch at the cafeteria with their friends. Some of them stay still in the class, grouping their table to dig their homemade lunch together or to taking notes from the blackboard where the teacher had written his lecturing on.<p>

On the contrary, there is but one single person who stays in the classroom yet he not eating lunch or taking notes. Distinct in the eye, because he's all-alone on his seat at the center of the class away from the crowd, but no body seem to care nor to pay him tiniest bit of attention.

His name is Katsuragi Keima.

The boy moved one of his legs, crossing it to his other; hands still on his gaming console, a PFP; and with white colored earphone on, he completely lost himself to the virtual world.

However, just before he pressed the 'X' button to start his game, someone patted his shoulder only to buy his focus. "Hey, _Otamegane_!" It was a black-haired girl from his class with a ribbon on her head. "Sorry, but could you clean the classroom by yourself today?"

"Pardon?" he took of one of his earphone.

"I was saying, could you please clean the class by yourself? It's our shift today, but I can't make it."

"Ha?"

"You see, unlike you I'm busy! I have to prepare for the upcoming meet! I am not leisure enough to do cleanings!" she claimed.

Keima growled before he tilted his glasses and said, "Don't be ridiculous. I absolutely reject!"

"Awh, come on~ It's not like you have anything to do! Will you do it for me? I can't skip practice no matter what," she pleaded.

To ignore her, Keima put on his earphone back. "I don't care. It's tiring to clean the whole class by myself, so no."

The girl was taken aback by his sentence that her eyes were popeyed. "They are right. You're a dweeb," she said with disgusted eyes before leaving him alone with his game, again.

Thus, at the end of the school day, Keima cleaned the classroom together with a girl, a different girl from the one appointed to the cleaning duty that day. He doesn't care about that though. Even the short-haired girl bad-mouthed him when they met, he still focus on cleaning. All he cares about is to finish everything quickly and go home.

Without a word spoken by both persons, they left the class after they finished and took different route from each other to the locker at the ground floor.

At the locker, another girl wearing the same uniform as Keima greeted him. Her hair is lustruos black, straight, and long; long enough to touch her spine even she put it to a ponytail.

"Nii-sama~"

"Elsie? You waited? Thought I've told you it's alright to go home first," he replied.

"B—but Mom told me that the case of kidnapping happens quite a lot lately, so she forbid me to walk home myself," the girl explained with worry look on her face.

"That is unnecessary information. No one will even consider to kidnap a talkative idiot like you."

"Uuu... That's cruel, Nii-sama…"

Katsuragi Elsie is Keima's foster little sister who was adopted by Katsuragi family when she was 6. His father picked her when he worked at The Europe; she lived with him for two months before he brought Elsie home. Keima and his mother were quite shocked when he arrived together with a girl who was a year younger than his son. At first, the mother suspected him for Elsie being a 'forbidden' child or something, but his father dismissed that prejudice although he never told them the reason why he decided to adopt her. Keima was angry because he had to live with another citizen of the reality other than his mother.

But after years of living together with her, he has no choice but to accept her as his little sister; although she did not meet Keima's requirement to be the true little sister, he still couldn't reject her. He's already used to her around him, buzzing like mosquitos.

Keima walked down the street together with sister. Ironically, although Elsie tried her best to chat with him, Keima only replied her with nods while having his focus on his game instead. Elsie has already used to being treated like that by her brother so it doesn't really bother her.

Minutes after a long walk, they finally arrived at their house.

_"_We are home!_"_

"Welcome, Keima, Elsie!" an orange haired woman welcomed them.

"Mother~"

"Hee hee. How was your day, darling?" she hugged her and played with her foster daughter's hair.

"Well, it was…"

Keima went upstairs, straight to his room. He was uninterested in Elsie's conversation with their mother, Mari because instead of his family, he preferred to have private chat with a girl in his room who's living behind his console's screen.

It was a lofty chamber, quite spacious, as there are only a bed, a wardrobe, and a very notable desk at the center. It's like the room itself was purposedly built for this sole desk that handled 8 monitors with its CPU which each has a different type of controllers that are attached to the desk.

By using this desk, Keima could play up-to 8 games simultaneously. But he has to enter his 'God of Conquest mode' to do it and that really deplets his energy away, taking 1 year of his lifetime for each of use. It's a forbidden technique for human being, but the conquering god is the divine creäture who created such unbelievable method himself. Nevertheless, he doesn't need to activate the mode this day as new games only come by Friday. Instead, he just throws himself on his bed and continued his ongoing game.

With the sound of the game's intro echoing throughout the room, Keima begins his mission on saving another heroine who's been waiting for him eagerly.

"What take you so long? Geez!" said the girl. Her long hair is waving due-to the breeze. She burrowed her thin eyebrows, hinting a slight anger but also puffing her cheeks, which means she also happy to finally see the hero.

Keima smirked, "I'm sorry, I was…"

Suddenly, an email notification popped out in his console's screen. He growled, a bit annoyed because he has just started the journey. However, it was an email from another player who needs the god's divine revelation. Keima refers them as 'lost lambs'. It's another obligation he has for being a god, guiding the lambs to the correct route so they can grab the true ending to the story.

There goes Keima's afterschool activity. Without being bound to any unneseccary clubs, he's still more productive compared to those who has club. He can help countless of people who need him by replying their mails, generating his knowledge to them. It's safe to say that none of students with clubs could make such contribution to the world.

"Keima, dinner is ready!"

He was too deep to the game. The digital clock in his PFP's screen is showing 19:00; that means, dinner. He sighed heavily and rose from the bed. He dragged his feet; focus still on the screen while walking down the corridor to the stairs. From his position, he could hear her sister yelled, "Aaaaah! It's the music award night at channel XY!"

Soon as he arrived at the dining table, he saw her sister in her pajamas with a yellow ribbon on her long hair, rushing to the 41'' LCD television. "Phew! Almost late, me!" she giggled, pointing out her tongue.

"Now, now, Elsie. Eat your dinner before it gets cold!" the mother warned.

"Kyaa! It's Kanon-chan! Kanon-chan! Awh, there she goes… Ah! Kanon-chan agaiiin!"

"Elsie!"

"A—Alright, Mother…" she responded and ran to the chair next to her foster older brother. Under her impression of the idol, Elsie asked her brother. "Ne, ne. Keima Nii-sama! Isn't Kanon-chan really cute?"

Without averting his eyes from the PFP's screen, Keima answered, "Who's that?"

"Y—You don't know? Nii-sama doesn't know Kanon-chan? But she's an idol!" Elsie yelled. She then covered her mouth with her hands because she failed to believe that her own brother doesn't know her favorite public figure.

"Idol? Worthless," he said while picking the chopsticks to begin eating.

"Eeh?"

"Idols are relics in the past," he continued eating.

She was depressed, but her hard feelings are soon gone the moment she heard the TV.

"The NNS award for best newcomer of the year goes to…" Said the announcer before she unsealed the envelope in her hand slowly.

"Kanon-chan! Please let it Kanon-chan! Please!"

"Shut up, Elsie! I can't ea—"

"… Nakagawa Kanon!"

"IYAAAAAY!" Elsie threw her arms in the air in happiness.

"Can't you eat peacefully!?" Keima shouted but only get a hug from her in return.

"You did it! You did it, Kanon-chan!"

"Get off of me!"

"See, Keima Nii-sama? Idols are fantastic, right? Kanon-chan just won the best newcomer award!" she pointed her finger at Keima.

"That has got nothing to do with her being an idol," he rejected. His eyes stared at her, "Let me ask you, Elsie. What is an idol?"

"Err… Someone cute who sings at the stage?" she answered panickly. Her body was startled even more when Keima suddenly bang the dining table.

"An idol is the embodiment of an eternal ideal. Yet living idols in real life are limited by reality. As they grow older, they smoke, they drink alcohol, they get wrinkles and finally retire over scandals, and other things you don't want to hear about! Pathetic aren't they? While their loyal fans like you devote your very live to watch every minute of their shows or to listen to their songs, those idols can just quit in the future and maybe turn into something so outrageous you won't fond of anymore! They are frauds, my sister. Fake idols.

True idols are idols in games. They are boundless! They don't grow older, they don't smoke, and they won't quit! They live up every of her fans' dreams! That's what I called IDOL! For they are the IDEAL!" he remarked.

"Wha— But— but!"

"Enough!" This time, it's the oldest Katsuragi who spoke. She took her glasses off and glared at her children. "Eat your dinner quietly!" she threatened, which is very effective as the teenagers stop their quarrel and start eating in fear.

While they are dining, the winner of the newcomer award is singing one of her song after she finished a short speech to thank her fans.

From there, Keima went back to his throne room to end his day by playing another game. However, it's not the end of the day for the pink-haired idol.

1 hour after the award night is over, at a crowded lobby of a building far away from Katsuragi's household, a pink-haired girl wearing a black jacket and her iconic yellow ribbons is walking towards a black SUV car that had just arrived. When she was about to step up into the car, she turned around and bowed.

"Good job, guys! Thank you for your hard work!"

"""Thank you, Kanon-chan!"""

The official fans club replied while bowing deeper than the idol and still at their position until they left the building. Moments after that, the car is already going down the freeway.

"Congratulation. As your manager, I'm really proud," muttered a woman who's sitting at next to the driver.

"Thank you, Okada-san." Kanon smiled.

Without looking at her, Okada handed Kanon a tablet. "I've made your new schedule since you're back to school until the exam. Take a look."

"Hmm…" Kanon scanned the countless of table cell displayed on the tablet's screen. "Alright! Looking at this make me even more excited!"

"That's Kanon for you," the woman grinned.

It was pitch-black inside the car; the only light sources were Okada's devices, the LED lights on the radio's audio visualizer, and a glimpse of orange beam from the streets' lamps that splashed its color throughout Kanon's face for each time her heart beats. However, even with the help of the lamps, only her reflection notices her weak smile. "School, huh? It's been awhile…" she whispered in her thoughts.

And so, the day has finally ended for both the gamer and the idol, two souls with different background, destined to meet each other.

* * *

><p>Next day at school, Elsie was aghast when she saw so many students lining up at the gate, some are scattered around the schoolyard to the lockers and most of them bring a camera or at least a phone. This is definitely not a usual scene the plain girl usually sees in the morning, hence there's only one thing she could think of.<p>

"Keima Nii-sama… Could it be…!" she muttered. "Kanon-chan is back! _Banzaaaai!_"

"Like I care. This limited edition game is more important. I can't believe I can't finish this last night!" he answered, far off from the topic.

"Hee… This isn't like you, Nii-sama."

"Look! Everytime I almost reach the ending for one girl out of 3, the other heroines suddenly pop up out of nowhere and accusing me for cheating! And then, their heart points drop to zero! ZERO! Not only that, there's also a possibility where the system fails! Do you know what that means, Elsie?"

"No…"

"That means the author of the game wants me to conquer all the girls simultaneously, and the developers sucks!"

"Well, just give it up then, Nii-sama…"

"_Give up? _Do you know who am I?" Keima glared at Elsie and then moved his face closer to his sister's while keeping his expression to convince her. "I am the god of conquest!I shall not leave any heroines behind! If the author wants a harem ending, I shall not disappoint him!" He already changed into his indoor shoes when he bid his sister farewell. "I will finish this game today! Mark my words!"

Suddenly, a girl with long purple haired appeared in front of him, almost crashed into each other if it wasn't for Keima's miraculous evade. Nevertheless, the girl was still annoyed with him. "Hey! Look front when you're walking!" she yelled, but Keima ignored her.

"Haqua~ Good morning~"

"Morning Elsie," she replied after walking past Keima to approach his sister. She then looked back at Keima who's already 2 meters away from them, "That's your brother right?"

"Yup!"

"What a weird guy. He shouldn't walk while playing! No wonder his classmates call him _otamegane,_" she sighed.

"Hmm… You mean _otoshigami, _right?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, Nii-sama always talking about 'I am _otoshigami_, _otoshigami!_' like that…"

Haqua could only take another sigh in reply. "Anyways, have you done your homework?"

"Fufu~ this time, I have made sure to finish it!"

Keima did not care about their conversation, not for one second. Even when the crowds around him were suddenly cheering, he still continued strolling down the hall down the corridor, heading to his class with focus on his PFP.

The cause of the crowd, the pink-haired girl, had just entered the locker hall.

"""Kanon-chaaan!"""

"""Look here, Kanon-chan!"""

"Ha—Haqua! It's Kanon-chaan!" Elsie yelled while pulling Haqua's school uniform in the arm.

Countless cameras were blitzing at her in the hall, but she was very calm about it. Even though the corridor turns into a wall of dazzling light, it doesn't affect her eyes much as the idol is already used to it. She could easily send the cameraman to heaven with her smile or posing at their camera.

The bell finally rang and the students went back to their classes.

It was a fairly normal school period for the idol. Nothing in particular happened, just a normal math class where the teacher concentrated on what he was writing.

Now, the idol is walking towards her favorite spot at Maijima High, the senior's rooftop: an empty but green garden where nobody can enter without password. Luckily, Kanon had already known the password since her freshmen year. The staffs had permitted her to use the rooftop with an excuse for practising.

She walked to the fence, humming one of her songs happily. Thanks to the plants and the trees, the atmosphere is nice and clear; the wet winter air also made it more freshing. The rooftop is definitely the best spot at school. "Ah~ It's been awhile~" Kanon inhaled and then staring at the whole city from the rooftop. "Best newcomer huh…" she muttered to herself while remembering what happened last night, when she had the trophy in her hands.

"I worked hard, right? Really really hard! These days, most of the girls are energetic and glamourous; some of them even formed a group and are very interesting; but I still won! This plain and old-fashioned me!" Kanon monologued. "I guess I'm really an idol now-"

"UGH! NOT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Kanon turned around and found that she was not alone; there was a brown-haired glasses-wearing guy, like her; playing a game in his console on the bench right behind her. She was embarassed for a second, but she decided to talk to him. The idol approached the guy and said, "I'm sorry. Did you hear me talking to myself?" but the guy didn't seem to notice her. Hence, she approached him more. "Good afternoon. It's pretty extraordinary to find someone at this place…"

Keima averted his eyes from the screen, meeting a pair of magenta orbs. "Who are you?" Though Kanon was still in shock, Keima added another punchline, "I'm busy. Don't talk to me."

Unable to believe what had just happened, Kanon took a step back. "Ahaha~ I guess there are really people who still don't recognize me… Maybe you don't watch your telly last night?"

"Tch! The battery is drained! What a shitty game!" he shouted. "My charger, my charger…" He rustled his bag, ignoring the idol standing in front of him.

Kanon snapped. Her wrath has overwhelmed her. She put her hand into her pocket and grabbed something.

"Almost run out of energy! Gotta be quick!" said Keima after finding his charger. He was about to plug it to the electricity behind the bench when Kanon spoke again. "… You don't know me… and ignore me…"

"You still here? I told you not to talk to— UWAH? W—Why do you have a taser? GYAAAAAAH!" he screamed as Kanon stung him with her stun gun for seconds.

"… Why? Why did he not recognize me, even though I'm an idol?" Kanon stared at the burnt Keima who's crawling helplessly to his PFP.

"AAAH The saving data is gone!" he cried.

"… I'm not an idol… NO! It can't be! It's a lie!" After struggling with herself a bit, Kanon inhaled deeply, and let it go to calm herself. "You, what's your name?"

"Ka—Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi-kun…"

Just when she was about to sting Keima with her stun gun again, the school bell rang.

"You'll be hearing me soon. Hmph!" she said before leaving Keima alone.

"I think I have just bumped into someone very dangerous. May our paths never crossed again!"

However, he'll find out later that his wish was repelled as he found the very same girl, who had just erased the saving data in his precious PFP, in his class; sitting behind his seat. The two gazed at each other with widened eyes. "He is my classmate and he does not know me?" she said in her thought. She got even more furious when she found the same guy again at the empty lockers' hall, knowing that his locker is right beside hers.

"Ugh, you again…"

"What's the meaning of this, Katsuragi-kun? You don't know me even though I am your classmate and my locker is beside yours?" Kanon stuttered.

"N—no! Don't use that on me again! You'll break my PFP!" he said, pointing the console at the idol.

And then, another girl suddenly appeared at the scene. "Keima Nii-sama~ I'm sorry, are you waiti— Huwaah! It-it's Kanon-chan!"

"_Kanon?_ _Where did I hear this name?_" Keima thought.

Kanon reacted at the girl who's just shouted her name, "You know me?"

"OF COURSE! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"And… did you just said that that guy over there is your brother?"

"Yes!" she answered while rustling her bag, "Ugh, I don't bring any books… Ah, right. Nii-samaaa!" Elsie ran to his foster brother.

"Nii-sama! It's Kanon-chan! The famous idol!"

"So what? I have told you I don't give a damn about living idols!" his words hit Kanon's ears.

"Please lend me a paper or something!"

"No!"

"Then, this will do!" she took the console from Keima's hand and rushed back at Kanon.

"Oi, my PFP!"

"Would you please give me your autograph?" she bowed.

"Definitely!" Kanon enthusiastically grabbed a marker from her pocket and the PFP from Elsie's hands. "What's your name?"

"Katsuragi Elsie!"

"… For Elsie… with love… done!" she swore she could hear Keima's scream as she said 'done'.

"W-with love! Kyaaah! Thank you very much!"

"Ah, but I'm confiscating this." Kanon put the PFP in her bag, much to Elsie's disappointment. The pink-haired girl stepped towards Keima and said, "If you want your console back, come tomorrow to the rooftop by yourself, Katsuragi-kun!"

"What? Stop joking. I haven't finished the game inside that PFP! Give it back!"

"Good. Then, you must come at all cost if you don't want me to break it." Kanon already changed into her outdoor shoes. "See you tomorrow, Katsuragi-kun."

"Noooo! Give it baaaack!"

Kanon vanished behind a black car at the gate and left the school with flaming feelings in her heart.

"_Katsuragi-kun… I will defeat you!_"


	3. Overture: The Problem

I DON'T OWN TWGOK

* * *

><p>Overture 2: The Problem<p>

* * *

><p>"Keima Nii-sama, you're going to meet Kanon-chan, right? You'll bring home that autograph, riiiiiight?" Elsie hugged Keima's arm, pleading for her older brother to accept the idol's invitation.<p>

"No! I'll just do my best finding the same game. There must be some leftover in the store!" He answered.

"Eeeeh?"

The siblings are now standing in front of a game store. They should've gone home if it wasn't for an unexpected dispute with Kanon. House wasn't their afterschool destination today because Keima would do anything it takes to avoid the meeting even though he has to walk around the city to find the same game he hasn't finished yet, which is in the enemy's possession at the moment. Unfortunately, every store has already sent the games back to the distributor since they found too many bugs in the game. Keima failed to take the safety route and had no other way than showing up next day.

"Tch, is there no other place in this town?" he grumbled.

"Isn't it great, Nii-sama? You'll get to see Kanon-chan tomorrow~"

Keima turned at Elsie, "No. Not yet! I am going to find it online!"

"Aww you're so stubborn!"

He finally left the shopping district and went home; Elsie was trailing behind him. As a citizen of the 2D world, it's only normal for Keima to do his best on minimizing the number of interaction with the resident of the other side even though she's a famous idol.

Soon as they arrived, Keima blinked to his room instantly, passing the mother who's greeted her children by the bar.

…

Keima has been browsing the Internet on his PC in the gaming throne for about an hour. However, he doesn't seem to be satisfied with the result. On the monitor screen was shown the news regarding the game, '_Tears From Heaven_'. It says, 'Malfunction, Developers Pull '_Tears From Heaven_' Back!' and another screen was showing a 'No Results' from a search engine. Elsie could see black smoke coming out from Keima's head comically.

The little sister approached him from the door, entering the dark room, and shook his brother, "Come on, Nii-sama… Just give up and meet her tomorrow! I need that autograaaph! If you don't come tomorrow, I won't make you dinner and breakfast! Ah, maybe it's too harsh…" she gaped, "I—if you don't see Kanon-chan tomorrow, you'll only eat rice for dinner and breakfaaa—"

Elsie stopped as she heard a large sigh from Keima. "I'm going to retrieve my PFP tomorrow."

"Yaaaay!" Elsie jumped cheerfully.

"And obviously going to ERASE whatever written on the screen!"

"Eeeeeh!? Y-you meanie!"

* * *

><p>Next day, on the school's rooftop, Keima met Kanon who's already waiting.<p>

Looking uneasy, she bowed. "I'm sorry for asking you to come here!"

"Whatever. Give me my PFP now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet!"

"What? I've come this far to get my PFP back, you know!"

"Eh? You don't come here to see me?" Kanon frowned, putting her sad expression on her face.

"Obviously not."

"Is that so…" she dropped her head. "I guess I'm failure after all…"

Keima stared at Kanon with his usual dead-fish eyes to say, "Don't worry about that."

"Eh?" Kanon reacted as he approached her. She was a bit startled by his gesture.

"You're not alone. You're not the only one who fail in this world…"

'_Yeah,_ _Every idol in this side is a failure. Good thing she at least understands' _was what in Keima's head when he spoke to Kanon earlier.

Again, he laid out his hand, asking for his PFP. The pink-haired girl gazed at his empty hand.

Then she grabbed it.

And waved it up and down.

…

Keima was furious about this. He threw Kanon's hand away and yelled, "I'm not asking for a handshake you stupid real idol!"

"!" Kanon was shocked at Keima's overreaction and automatically had her taser ready.

"Whoa! That thing again?" Keima backed off. "Oi, come to your senses!"

"You…" Kanon stammered. "You just called me _real_ idol…" [1]

He was dumbfounded. Looks like she wasn't really angry. She was just surprised, that's all. Regardless, Keima still kept his guard on. None can predict what she'll do next.

"So Katsuragi-kun finally accept me as an idol, huh?"

"Nope. Never."

Kanon grit her teeth. "But just now you called me an idol, you trickster!"

The glasses-boy knew punishment was bound to happen after witnessing her face. Expressionless, but there's no doubt that there was an amazing amount of depression and anger.

Nevertheless, looks like he still won't lower his pride even a little to ask for her forgiveness. And that was the moment when Keima felt the worst pain in his life. "GYAAAA! Stoooop!"

She pulled the stun gun away from Keima. He was still lying on the ground, unable to move, when Kanon said: "Listen! I'll _make you_ accept my existence as an idol!"

"Yeah whatever," he sat up. "So what can I do for you in exchange for my PFP?"

"… And for me not to get stung?" he added.

Kanon smirked happily and turned off her cat-shaped stun gun; the jumping electron on the tip of its claws was no longer visible. She pointed at one of the benches on the rooftop. "How about we sit over there?"

"Alright."

The otaku obediently walked to the bench, which Kanon pointed at earlier. After they sat together Keima asked, "So what do you want actually?"

"Just sit over there~"

After Keima did as she ask, Kanon jumped away from him and turned at him. "Watch me!"

She started singing one of her song.

And dancing while narrated on her mind, "_How is it, Katsuragi-kun? You must be thinking how cute an idol is right now!"_

On the other side Keima thought, _"Hmm… So she wanted me to watch her doing a live concert. How should I react after all this useless show finished?" _

"_Katsuragi-kun, you bothered me; you made me off-balance. You're my enemy! With my songs, I shall make you take back what you said and make you my fan!_"

After a while, Kanon finally finished performing. "How was that?"

Keima clapped his hands, "Brilliant! You're the best newcomer after all!"

"Really? Then—" Kanon gazed at the only spectator there and instantly got mad, "You… You weren't serious! As if I'd trust you with that expressionless mask of yours!"

He couldn't lie to his heart after all.

"Katsuragi-kun…" she pointed at him. "I won't be satisfied with just a lie!"

"What! Outrageous! I'm not lying!" he made a grin, but his eyes were still dead as ever. "See?"

"Uuu… Come again tomorrow! Make sure you tell no soul about today! Understand!?" Kanon stomped her foot and walked away from the scene, leaving the conquering god alone.

"Tch…" Keima scratched his head. He flipped his PFP and started playing a galge. "What is this all about, actually? Why would she try so bad just to make me into her fan anyway? She should already have plenty!"

After school, Keima went to the shopping district and gave another try in finding '_Tears from Heaven_',but it only resulted a yet another failure.

…

* * *

><p>The following day, the boy meets the girl again at the same place. The idol is wearing a black cloack and black hat. It was like she was trying to hide something underneath.<p>

After Keima took the very same seat, she jumped away from him.

"Today, I'll defeat you!" She took off her disguise, showing a costume she once used for a live concert: a short-sleeved school uniform with a tie and bright colored, plaid-patterned skirt.

She performed another of her songs again, but this time, she also had a radio with her, playing the melody of her song.

"Geez," Keima sighed. He still doesn't feel any change of heart after having a personal live concert by the most famous idol.

The music finally stopped. "How was that, Katsuragi?"

"Beautiful! You are the best idol in the world~"

"Uuughhh liaaar!"

_Hey, I put my best smile today! How rude!_

"This won't stop until you properly accept me, Katsuragi-kun! Come again tomorrow!"

Day after day, she tried her best to impress Keima. She'd try different costumes, sexier ones, and different songs with much better audio systems. However, the god of conquest was still unable to satisfy her. Keima himself was almost at the edge of his nerve. He couldn't think of anything but getting his PFP back. He even considered about raiding Kanon's apartment. The problem is, he doesn't know where it was and there'd be a lot of problem if he really does so.

4 days has passed and the exam week is next week. Nevertheless Kanon still urged Keima to come to their usual place, usual bench. When he first met her today, he found that she was unbelievably timid. She even was only wearing the school uniform. '_She finally gives up_' is what Keima thought. However…

"Today I want you to help me," she spoke.

"Huh?"

This isn't the first time someone asked him for help. Countless number of people has asked for his revelation everyday, so Keima was at least get used to her request. However, it's his very first time that _a girl_, _a real 3D girl of the same age; _asked him personally, face to face. Of course such matter won't bother him at the least. He was still as composed as ever.

"There's this stalker…"

"—I'm not a combatant."

Kanon shook her head, "No, no. You don't need to fight!"

"He used a program to leech information from my computer. When it leeches, the folders became corrupted. I can't stop it except by turning my computer off."

Keima heaved a sigh. "A_ virus_."

"Yes. Could you help me find and destroy the virus? I'm not good at computers, so…"

"You can just have your _antivirus_ scan your PC!" he yelled. "Don't tell me you don't know _how._"

"Ehehe yeah… It's written in English, so…"

Her reaction had almost made Keima fell to the floor.

"Would you help me?" she blinked.

Keima held his head. "Well, I'll do anything to get that game back…"

"Really? Then please come to this address afterschool!" she handed him a piece of paper.

…

* * *

><p>Time flies by and the school bell rang. Homeroom is over and it's after school. Students are beginning to scatter around the school. Some of them went to their clubroom or the field, while there were also others who went straight to the gate and bid farewell to their friends. In <em>his<em> case, he bid it to his sister.

"You can go without me Elsie."

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. You don't need to know," he turned his back on her. "See ya later."

"Eeh, Nii-sama! What if Mom asked? Nii-samaa!?"

He decided to ignore Elsie by putting on his earphone and eventually took the bus that's already waiting.

"Uh… He didn't hear me." Elsie could only pouted as she watched the bus moved away from her.

Haqua who was also with them commented, "Elsie, he ignored you."

"No way…"

"He's such a bad brother..."

Elsie turned at Haqua, "No! Nii-sama is actually a nice guy! He's just acting cool!"

"Hee~ could it be, you like your brother?" she teased.

Elsie smiled. "Yes. I like Keima nii-sama. I want to live with him forever!"

The violet-haired girl was shocked for a moment. "You know, Elsie. I wasn't talking about that kind of 'like'…"

Elsie was dumbfounded, "Eh?"

"Whatever…" she sighed, "What a cliché conversation."

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Kanon told Keima before, she'd be waiting in her room. She left the school earlier than Keima so no one could find out about him. It would be a trouble if the media caught her walking with a boy together.<p>

She was at her desk, looking troubled.

"After this, I won't get to see Katsuragi-kun again…" she heaved a sigh that she's been holding up.

"… So it is my loss…" she hugged her legs, reminiscing her past. "I'm a failure after all. I am still… invisible…"

Her heart became uneasy that she had to shed a tear.

*DING-DONG*

On the bell's ring, Kanon quickly wiped her tears and jumped. She eventually is standing at the door. She took a peek through the peephole. "It's Katsuragi-kun!" she giggled. She opened the door and greeted him, "Welcome, Katsuragi-kun!"

"Hm," he replied and walked into the room nonchalantly.

She closed the door while saying with cheerful face, "Hey, smile! You are at an idol's apartment! Aren't you exited?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yay." He raised his hand, "Now where's your PC?"

"Relax a little~ Have a tea!" she showed him the dining table. There are a pitcher of tea and two cat-patterned empty mugs.

"I'm here to fix your PC. Not to slack off."

"Come on~ It's a tea I made myself! It's sweet!"

"Thanks for your warning. I won't touch that tea now. I don't like sweet things anyway," he pointed out. "Now where is that PC? Or would you rather have a tea with me here and give me my PFP?"

Kanon made a peace sign, "I'd rather to have both!"

Keima shriveled at her response. She noticed it; therefore she added, "Or else, I will charge your console with my stun gun!"

He was shocked. _What a dreadful woman!_

He already came this far. He doesn't want to come back empty-handed. "Playing your wildcard like that! Damn _real!_"

Keima sat at one of the chairs while Kanon was happily pouring the tea to the cups. Then, she sat across him.

"Ugh it's too sweet!" Keima reflected after he slurped the tea. "How much sugar did you use?"

"Huh? It's pretty normal for me."

"You definitely got numb tongue," he commented. "Listen. I'm living in a café so I know at least how the true taste of a tea. You can't argue with me."

"Oh, that's a news to me. Show me then!" she pulled out Keima's PFP that she had consficated. "Or else I'd put your PFP into this tea pot."

"You demon!" Keima grit his teeth.

"Ahaha~ Go make it!"

"Tch. Ordering a god like that. Who does she think she is?" he mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No!" Keima stomped his steps, walking towards the kitchen. Kanon trailed behind him.

A moment later, Keima teaches Kanon how to make a better tea. He began by putting a tea bag in a mug. "First, Add 200ml of freshly boiled water to your tea bag."

"Uh-huh," Kanon nodded as the hot water creating a white vapor.

"Second, allow the tea bag to brew for 2 minutes."

After waiting for 2 minutes, color of the water is changed. "Remove the tea bag. Add 10ml of milk..."

"Ooh… Milk, huh…"

"Then, we wait exactly 6 minutes before consumption for the cup to reach its optimum temperature of 60 degrees centigrade," he turned around to face Kanon.

"You don't use sugar at all."

"It's better this way."

"I see…" she twirled her pink hair. "Say, where did you learn it?"

"Game."

"Not from working at your café?"

"No."

"Hee… Anwyays, there's that kind of game, huh?"

"Well, it's my typical game. I couldn't raise that British heroine's heart points if I fail to make her favorite tea."

Kanon kept asking him questions about anything, just to keep him away from being silent. She felt she never been this talkative to a boy before. She thought, _I wonder why am I doing this… Maybe I fall for him?_

"…" She gazed at Keima who's still busy explaining about the storyline of the game. She smiled, rejecting her thoughts just now _"… No. That's wrong."_

"Hey it's 10 seconds to 6 minutes._" _ Keima grabbed the mug and handed it to Kanon. She was about to drink it, but Keima held her arm to stop her. While she was blushing, Keima pointed at himself. "On my mark… 3… 2…"

"… Now! Drink!"

"Eh? Y—yes!" Kanon sipped the tea and instantly amazed with the flavor. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were blushing when she shouted, "This is briliant!"

Keima skipped a heartbeat._ Weird. That was the exact reaction after I served the tea Charlotte-chan._

He shook his head. "No! That's just my imagination! Their parameters are very different! It's purely a coincidence!"

Kanon stared at him, "Huh? What did you say?"

"No! Nothing, really!" he calmed himself, "Now show me your PC."

"I know, I know…" she hung her head as she put the mug on the kitchen. … _This is it, huh?_

…

* * *

><p>They are now standing in front of the PC. After he turned it on, Keima directed his head at Kanon and said, "Promise me."<p>

"Eh?"

Keima stared deep in her eyes, "After I fix your PC you'll give me my galge and we won't see each other again."

"…" Kanon was heartbroken. In the end, she never gets to win against Keima.

The conquering god noticed her gloomy expression. _Why do you look so troubled? You are not a heroine! Only a heroine has troubles!_

The PC finally starts up. It turns out that Kanon hasn't activated the firewall yet. Keima quickly turns it on. After that he found that the antivirus is outdated, so he begins an update and a scan after it is completed. "Now your PC should be protected from harm..."

He turned around and found the depressed idol on her knees. He repeated her name couple of times but she didn't even budge.

"…" She didn't react.

_At this rate, she won't give my PFP back and I won't play that game... What should I do?_

Keima sighed.

_There's no other way then…  
><em>_I don't know if this would work on this side, but…  
><em>_I will conquer Kanon._

The conquering god closes his eyes to enhance his memory. He's trying to call every event he had with Kanon this far._ What could be used as information? What's troubling her? _After a moment of thinking deeply, he finally came up to a conclusion. "_So… I unconsciously had triggered flags since the very beginning. What a troublesome world…"_

_And her trouble is…_

Keima moved his hands to her shoulders and shook it, "Kanon. Oi."

She finally lifted her head a little, "Katsuragi-kun?"

"It's alright now."

"What?"

He patted her head, "We can meet at the usual place everynow and then."

Light suddenly comes back to her eyes, they are filled by hope. "Really?"

Keima nodded.

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really." He smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief. Tears are filling her eyes when she remarked, "Thank God! I thought I'm going to lose a friend again…"

_So I was right… _

_She… _

_Doesn't have any friends. I'm the only one whom she can talk to. Perfect. I can conquer her in no time._

"Ah, Katsuragi-kun. We'll have an exam on Monday, right? Would you teach me?"

"Yes, I can."

"But I have a rehearsal at 5 PM... How about tomorrow at Camelia Café by the shopping district?"

"Alright," he nodded.

"Good!"

…

* * *

><p>Next day, at Camelia Café…<p>

"I'm sorry! That took longer than I thought!" Kanon said as she arrived at the table where Keima's been waiting. She's wearing the same cover as the one she wore evertime she hides her costume from Keima.

"OK. So let's begin the class," Keima said, pulling out his notes from his orange colored bag and a pen from his uniform jacket.

"Umm… Katsuragi-kun…"

"What?"

"I only have 1 hour break."

"So?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can learn anything in just 1 hour… Let's meet tomorrow. I'm free all day."

He nodded slightly, "Okay. So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just have a chat here!" she giggled.

"OK."

"I'm very sad today, you know…"

"Why?"

"… The director yelled at me…" she confessed; tears are filling up her eyes. She continued chatting and before they know it, an hour has passed.

"Ah, this is bad!" she stood up. "Let's meet again tomorrow, Katsuragi-kun!"

"Yeah."

The next day, Keima meets her at the same café and finally able to teaches her. She was amazed on how good Keima is at math. She also could learn everything Keima taught.

The following days, they meet each other everyday at the rooftop. Keima would give her lesson to face the exams. After the exam-week ended, they still meet each other at the rooftop or the café. Kanon also asked Keima to come to her concert and watched her. 'It relaxes me whenever I see your face, Katsuragi-kun' she said after she finished.

However, Keima eventually grew tired of this. He threw himself on a bench at the rooftop and played his PFP while muttering his annoyance, "Ugh this is tiring! My legs are still tired from standing at the concert yesterday! I can't tell her affection points! I can't skip the conversation! Aaargh! I can't handle it anymoooore! Reality is not a game after all!"

*YOU GOT MAIL*

He hit the notification.

"Kanon?"

_From: Kanon  
>Subj: No Subject<br>Keima-kun… _

"Finally," he smirked.

_Am I invisible?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kanon was standing by a fountain at the center of the park, facing a fairly good-looking boy who's taller than her. He suddenly grabbed Kanon on her shoulders, making her trembled. The boy gently moved his head towards the idol, "I love you…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**[1] 'Real' as in 'Real World'. Keima tends to call everything from _that _side with 'Real'._  
><em>**


	4. Overture: Shining Star

I DON'T OWN TWGOK

* * *

><p>Overture 3: Shining Star<p>

* * *

><p>Kanon was standing by the fountain at the center of the park with a fairly good-looking boy who's taller than her.<p>

He suddenly grabbed Kanon on her shoulders, making her trembling. The boy gently moved his head towards the idol, "I love you…"

Her mind went blank. The world turned black.

The distance of their lips is only a breath away.

…

"CUT!"

Kanon instantly pushed herself away from the actor, catching her breath.

"What was that? You're supposed move your head together with him!" the director approached Kanon with anger.

"… I can't…"

"Haaa?"

She glared at the director. "I told you I don't want a kissing scene!"

He slapped his forehead with a rolled script paper. "It's just a kiss! Come on! Back to your position!"

Kanon looked around, searching for her manager, but she couldn't find her anywhere. "I want to speak with Okada-san!"

"She already gave her permission! Now go back to your position!"

"… No way…" Kanon frowned. She jumped away from him, "Then… Then I will stop! I won't be taking part in your film!"

The director heaved a sigh. He turned around and shouted with his megaphone, "Alright everyone, break for one hour!"

The crews are dismissed. Some of them grabbed a bottle of cold water and there are some of them who stroll around to smoke a cigarette. The director was the only one who stayed with Kanon only to say, "Get your self prepared. After this, I want you to follow the script!"

"… But!"

"I don't take a no," Just like that, he left Kanon.

Kanon walked back to her car with huge deppression in her heart. As an an idol and an actress, she knew that she has to keep her professionalism, accepting whatever the director says as long as it's about her job and written on her contract. However, as a woman; a young girl, at that; she felt despair when she was asked to surrender her first kiss to someone whom she did not even know.

_This is not fair… The director didn't want to understand me at all. It's like I am still invisible…_

… _I'm still invisible after all, huh…_

_It's always been like that: nobody would listen to my voice; no one will notice my existence. Not my teachers, not my friends, or my family… Not even, __**them**__._

_*Blam*_

"Keima-kun…" After she closed the door she looked at her phone's screen, which is telling her that the last message she sent to Keima was already 30 minutes ago. "… What took you so long? I want to see you—"

"—Well, just look to your right."

…

Kanon turned her head to find her classmate, crossing his arms and legs. It's the same boy who would always be at her side whenever she needs, so it's normal for her to feel happy. "Keima-kun? You're here! Y—you're all sweaty! What happened?"

Turned out that Keima was sitting next to her. His uniform was soaked in sweat and his face was pale. Though he's catching breath, he somehow managed to keep his usual calm face. "That doesn't matter. What's more important is—"

Kanon threw her arms around Keima's neck and leaned her body towards him. Her bangs are covering her face, concealing her expression from the conquering god. "Keima-kun. Kiss me."

She was waiting for Keima to make the first move, but he's not moving either. Hence, Kanon raised her head while staring at him with blank eyes.

_Yes! If it's Keima-kun, it's alright! Giving my first kiss to Keima-kun is all right!_

The pink-haired girl brought her head closer to her only friend at school. Out of his habit, Keima was unusually calm. He's always shaking whenever he makes contact with girls, but he was acting normally at that moment, the moment that any boy in the world would kill to be in the same situation: kissing with a local idol at the back seat of a closed, private car. Instead of fidgeting, Keima is analyzing Kanon's awkward behavior. In a second, he already understood the circumstances.

"No," he rejected, halting her from kissing him.

"Eh?"

"You must fight back, Kanon."

"W-what are you talking about, Keima-kun? I just want to ki—"

"—This time, they'll hear you," he intervened.

The girl retreated slowly. She looks shocked.

"Keima-kun… You knew…?" she murmured.

"That is not important right now."

"…"

Keima grabbed her shoulders. "Show him your spirit, Kanon! Show him that you are strong! That you are not invisible! Remember! You are the idol, Nakagawa Kanon! No one can take that from you!"

"… Idol…"

Her eyes are no longer blank. She's showing the signs of relief. Maybe she'd feel guilty if she did kiss him out of the blue. She was glad he stopped her. She was glad he was there to give her support.

"Thank you Keima-kun," she smiled.

The director's voice could be heard outside the car. 'BREAK'S OVER!' he said.

"Keima-kun. You'll come to my concert this Friday, right?"

He nodded to send her off.

Soon as she closed the car's door, Keima looked around to seek for his PFP, which Kanon stole from him. However, he couldn't find it.

_That would be cheating anyway. _

He grasped Kanon's phone that's lying next to him and punched the buttons with his thumbs. "Hmph, you are hopeless…"

Keima got off of the car and spun the pink-colored phone back to the seat. He strolled around to get a better look at the film shooting, "She won't do anything. She's a _real _idol. She won't do what a_ heroine_ _idol_ would do."

While Keima was watching the shooting from afar, Kanon was made to act in the same scene again. She was at the very same situation as before. The actor was only millimeters away from her. This time, however, Kanon's eyes were gleaming and spiritful. Even the director said 'This is it!'. He was very delighted, until…

Suddenly Kanon jumped away from the actor again.

The director was furious, but he still hadn't cut the scene. He could see there's something different with Kanon this time.

Everyone was staring at Kanon; they fixed their eyes at the idol.

A moment later, she danced.

Eventually, she started singing.

Everyone was amazed. Even the cold-hearted god-of-conquest was amazed. He never thought he'd witness the very same scenery as the one he once experienced in a game.

Keima closed his eyes and thought, '_She did it again… '_

Then he smirked, "Maybe she's different after all… Maybe she could pull it off."

"…"

"What the heck did I just said?" Keima popped back after a few of struggle with his own brilliant mind.

"CUT!" The director's voice echoed throughout the park.

"I'm sorry, Director!" Kanon bowed slightly "I can't kiss after all. I'm an idol! My job is to sing! I want to sing! I want to reach everyone with my songs! I don't want to disappoint my precious fans by playing a kiss scene!"

"Well said, Kanon…" Suddenly, Kanon heard a calm, firm voice.

"Okada-san!"

"I'm sorry, Kanon. I was careless."

The manager walked towards the director in a very quick pace and then hit him with the script violently. "What is this, Director? I never heard of a kissing scene before!"

"Ukh…"

"You sent me back to the production house so you can take this kissing scene, didn't you?" She pulled his collar and glared at him with enormous anger. "Do you know how much trouble will we face if you air that scene?! You low scum!"

"O-Okada-san… It doesn't matter anymore! I've decided to change it into a musical cameo instead!"

Kanon was watching her manager from her position and made a sigh of relief. She was glad she decided to fight, showing her identity as an idol. It was all thanks to Keima who gave her a push, a gentle push to put her back on her feet.

_Thank you, Keima-kun…_

…

* * *

><p>"I'm home… Haaaa…" Keima threw himself on one of the café's sofa.<p>

"Welcome home Keima Nii-sama. Where have you been? Why do you look so exhausted? Did you just run a marathon?"

"It's… none… of your…. Business," he answered while catching breath. "By the way, could you… bring me a glass of water… my dearest little sister?"

"De—dearest? Awawaawawa… Is this a dream? I'm dreaming right?" she expressed, blushing.

"Just! Get me! The drink! Please!"

Him making a request to his foster-sister was abnormal, but calling her as his dearest little sister was unbelievable. Though Elsie had just become the happiest girl on earth, she couldn't help but to think that he was very serious at the moment.

"Here you go, Master Nii-sama!" Elsie served a glass of cold water. He gulped it in an instant.

"What irony. To conquer a girl using the same method in games would seize a great amount of stamina. This world is unrealistic…"

"Err Nii-sama. I don't get what you're saying, but this world is reality."

"I know! Sucks isn't it?" he threw a glare at her sister.

"By the way, Nii-sama!" Elsie filled empty the glass with water. "There will be a huge Kanon-chan concert this Friday! Would you come with me?"

The main star herself already invited him. There's one thing she hadn't informed though. He decided to ask his sister. Keima took the glass from Elsie who had just returned from the bar, "Huge concert, huh? Where?"

"Narusawa Seaside Hall!"

"Agh that's far!" Keima felt like his head fell down to the table.

"You'll come?"

"No, it's far."

"Whaat? I already bought two tickets!"

"Sell it."

"Eeeeh I can't do thaaat!"

"Tch. Lemme do that," Keima picked one of the tickets from Elsie's hand.

"You really won't come? I'll be alone tomorrow… Please come…" She pleaded.

"No is a no."

"Uuu~ you meanie!" Elsie puffed her cheeks. "You won't get anything but pickles for dinner!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! I need food, dammit!"

"No worries! I heard pickles are good for your stamina!"

"You—"

Thus, their banter continued until the mother appeared and arbitrated her children. Moments later, the dinner were served on the dining table.

"Keima."

"What, Mom?"

"I don't know if this is just me or not… But you are different nowadays," she said.

"Different, how?" Keima replied after he gulped a dish.

"You know, like… Softer? Your dense expression is gone and you smile more."

"Meh. Please…"

"You also don't play as much as you did. Is something happened?"

_Well apparently I had finished games that come out this week in a single night. I don't play much in front of you basically because I don't have any game to play! If I had that game back, I'll play it anytime! _

Though he thought those monologues, what left of his lips was: "No, nothing happened."

"Don't tell me, Nii-sama has…"

He sighed. He knew exactly what the next line would be.

"… Fallen in lov—"

"—Nope! Never. Thanks for the food!" He stood and retreated to his room.

_Me, the god of conquest, changed? Huh! I wonder about that._

* * *

><p>It's a cold Friday evening. It's the beginning of spring, but it was still cold in the city. Nevertheless, people seem cheerful as usual, especially those who's lining at Narusawa Seaside Hall at Narusawa City, the neighbour of Maijima City. It was a very large hall. It was only used ocassionally, so it's usually empty. This day was special. In only two hours, there'll be a solo concert by the rising young idol, Nakagawa Kanon. Everyone was waiting eagerly for the event.<p>

Unknown to those people, the idol herself was sitting on a stair at the other side of the building. She was wearing a black jacket for staff to reduce the cold and to conceal herself while she was waiting for her only friend.

"Keima-kun~" she waved. "Over here!"

"Hmm…"

"You know, I will be having a concert tonight."

"Of course I know. You invited me."

"Ah you are right. Hehe," she walked away stepped away from him, circling on a track made by colorful patios just by the stairs. "But I bet you don't know that there'll be 10 thousand people watching! Amazing isn't it? I've never performed on such a big stage~ It's like a dream comes true!"

"Hmm…"

"Incredible isn't it?"

"Hmm…" he gave another hum.

"Geez~ Keima-kun. You're playing with your game again. I was talking to myself!" Kanon stopped following the tiles and approached Keima. Soon as she arrived, she noticed that he was not playing a game. She suddenly picked the earphone from Keima's ear, "Ah! You're listening to my songs!"

"It's for preparation!"

"For what?"

"Uuh… You know…"

Ignoring her previous question, Kanon threw another. "My songs, do you like them?"

"C—Can't you tell by yourself?" Keima panicky reacted; his cheeks were reddened.

"Ehehe~ I want to hear it from Keima-kun!"

"D—Don't get too cocky, real woman!" he pointed at her.

"I want you to praise me if you like them!"

"Ugh…"

_This is for the conquest! This is for the conquest!_

Keima rose from the stair and patted Kanon on her head thrice, making her extremely happy. But that instant happiness was gone the moment she hit Keima's words during the incident at the shooting place.

_**-This time**__, they will hear you!__**-**_

…

Cold wind blows. Kanon hung her head; her expression became concealed under her bangs, "Keima-kun. I'm not invisible, am I?"

"Yes. You are not invisible."

"But you knew, Keima-kun! About my past! About how the three of us failed in this same stage!"

"Kanon…"

"… and about how I failed to save my friend on the other day… You knew!"

"Kanon, calm down!"

"If I couldn't do it together with my friends, how could I perform all by myself?"

Kanon turned around and ran away from Keima.

"Kanon! Tch. My legs hurt like hell!" Nonetheless, Keima still tried his best to after her.

_That's right… This is what I learned from the Internet: Kanon started her career as an idol from a group of three called 'Citron'. Everything went well for Citron. Each of the members did well in singing. Their songs were selling well. They were doing great until the moment the other 2 members noticed that Kanon stood out the most in every performance. Looking at this fact, their manager decided to put Kanon in the middle, which meant she'd act as the main attraction of the idol group, the captain. It was a right decision. Their group gained more success and more fans. However, the previous captain didn't seem to enjoy it. Kanon also noticed it and requested the manager to repeal her captaincy. Of course the manager shook her off. _

_Not so long after that, they were going to perform at Narusawa Seaside Hall as a side guest. It was their dream to perform at such big stage. Unfortunately, they didn't do well during the concert. Since then, their performance went downhill. They finally reached the point where they decided to disband the group. _

_The three of them went back to the normal daily life. No more practice, no more singing or dancing. Just study as normal student. Kanon were schoolmate with the other 2 members, but they never looked together ever again._

_One day, there's an accident, a traffic accident. One of the members was a victim. _

_Kanon was seen near the scene. Though the picture was blurry, I could tell that she was crying._

…

"Tch. What a troublesome woman. Acting like true heroine all of a sudden!"

* * *

><p>Kanon arrived at an empty skywalk bridge. The sky was darkened, the atmosphere was cold; Everytime Kanon passed a street lamp, it turned on, enlightening the road for 3 minutes. Seems like the energy-saving system made it that way.<p>

"Kanon!"

The idol could hear a cry from afar. It was Keima's.

"Stop… _haa…_ right there…" Keima tried to make a shout, but Kanon kept running. "Or else I will be dead, dammit!"

Keima walked towards her. She obediently stayed at her position, looking down to the floor to hide her expression.

"Kanon… Are you afraid of becoming invisible again?" Keima who had just arrived said. "You became an idol twice so people would notice you."

"Your songs were a big hit; your fan base grew… but you were always worried."

"You felt it after your group was disbanded. You went back to your normal life, people stopped paying attention to you, stopped praising you, and eventually you became invisible again."

"That's right!" Kanon rose her head. "Keima-kun understands me after all!"

As snow started to fall down, tears were starting to run down her cheeks. She ran at Keima and clung her arms around his neck. "All those times, if only I was not invisible… I'd still be friend with Lime-chan and Yuri-chan! If only I was not invisible, if only my voice could reach Lime-chan… She wouldn't have to die!"

"She didn't."

"Eh?"

"That girl Lime didn't die from that accident. Her wounds were fatal, but she made it," Keima informed.

"Really?"

"It was because you freaked out everytime you heard her name, but that was not the case right now, Kanon." He gripped her shoulders and pushed Kanon away. "You are having a huge concert today."

"That's right… That's right, but… I'm alone this time… I can't do it on my own… I can't do anything alone…"

"Yes you can! You already have!" Keima shook her.

"But… but…"

"You don't need anyone to shine! If you rely on someone, you'll be left and you'll be invisible again!" he gaped, blushing. "Your… Your singing is fine the way it is…"

"It is?" she sobbed.

"It is. I can guarantee it," Keima let go of Kanon. "After all if it wasn't, they won't come here."

"…"

"You hear those cheers?"

Kanon immediately turned around, gazing at the building where thousands of her fans are waiting eagerly. She could hear them calling her name. She could see the stage as well as the colorful spotlight. Finally with that, Kanon had her confidence back. Her fans have always been her energy. She felt she could do anything right now!

"Everyone's been drawn here by your light. I can't keep you to myself."

"…" Kanon turned her back at Keima and smiled, "I'd have willed to sing for you only."

She walked away from him slowly…

But then she stopped and ran back at him again…

… and kissed him.

It was her first kiss. She had given it to the person she would always love the most.

"See you again."

She left him dumbfounded. Kanon giggled the moment she noticed his tensed expression: flushed, blushing red with bloodshot eyes.

After awhile, the cold snow snapped Keima back to reality. "… ah… J—just now… Did she… Did we… Kissed?"

Keima closed his eyes, trying to remember what had just happened a moment ago. He couldn't help but to scream, as strong as he could. "A real woman just kissed me! Damn it! It's not like I'm happy or anything! This is for my game!"

"Yeah, that's it! I'll play to forget what just happened!" Keima pulled out his PFP. He also noticed that there's a piece of paper that fell from his pocket.

It's a ticket to Kanon's concert from Elsie.

"…"

Keima heaved a sigh. He put his PFP back to his pocket before he picked the ticket up and walked towards the crowded building.

* * *

><p><em>At the end...<em>

_The concert was a success.  
><em>_Everyone was cheering.  
><em>_Everyone was happy._

_The boy was right.  
><em>_The idol was not invisible.  
><em>_The idol could shine by herself.  
><em>_She doesn't need to rely on others.  
><em>_For she's already a bright star._

_..._

_After the memorable winter concert, the girl ensured her feelings to the boy.  
>She always tried to meet him in every of her free time.<br>Seeing his face makes her at ease.  
>Hearing his voice makes her calm.<br>It was a bother for the boy.  
>But never once he mind it.<br>__For the girl had also brought him reasons to live..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (AN)**: It's the end of the prologue arc. Finally! Yay! It might be boring since it was very similar to the original, but the real deal starts on next chapter! Not sure if it will amuse you, but I wish so.

Let me remind/tell you, in case you are confused: First Chapter (title: 'X') happens **after** this prologue arc (which are chapter 1-3: '_The Encounter_' **until** _'Shining Star'_).

I'm sorry for my cheap English btw.

If you have time, please drop a review...**Because unlike Kanon-chan, I can't shine on my own. I'm not that strong...**

Tell me what I'm lacking of. Tell me what my weaknesses are. Flame me. I don't care.  
>Wait, the latter was a lie. Don't flame me. Don't flame me too harsh.<p>

Thanks for reading, and thanks for your support till thus far.


	5. Intro: The Introit in The New Term

Intro : "The Introit in The New Term"

* * *

><p>The white season had passed. The falling snowflake crystal had melt into rain of water, granting the land with colorful flowers and plants. The hibernated animals had awakened and along with the other residents of the world, greeting the long-waited season with joy.<p>

Spring: A symbol of life and hope.

Time goes really fast and the country had passed the middle of spring, or the _vernal equinox_, a day when daytime and night are of approximately equal duration. Sakura trees around the town were blooming at its best. The petals were freely floating all around the city, as if they know that they were fated to fall in an instant; but believed that they will be reborn someday.

These natural phenomenons had informed every school throughout the country that it is time for them to let go of their senior students. It is the end of their school journey but at the same time the beginning of their new chapter in life. They were now had to be ready to serve the community as members. It's finally the time to live on reality. The school had done their best to support them. Now, they pray for their petals a shining future.

Just like in any other schools, tears of happiness were decorating the graduation day at Maijima High. Everyone felt sorrow in their hearts, even a strong girl like the captain from the girl's karate club or others who were smiling, for they had to accept their destiny to leave their huge tree known as school. Their school life, the best moment in their lives had ended and would forever be cherished.

Such thing as graduation day didn't mean much for Katsuragi Keima but only a mere change of status from junior to a senior this year and a change of class from 2-B into 3-B. Though the letter was not changed, the members of the class were shifted; some of them were stay still while there were also new classmates. However, never for once Keima cared about such thing as classmates. Normal boys on his age would rejoice when they had the cold empress of Maijima High in their classroom; or the lady princess of the school; and other beauties from class 2-B who were lucky to stay together. Nonetheless, like treating other people as mere NPCs, Keima didn't even budge from his seat since there was a more important thing that needed his attention the most.

"Keima-kun, what do you want to eat?" A blue-haired girl asked.

"…" Without saying anything, Keima pointed at 'Kimchi Soup'.

"…"

There was no response from the girl, until 15 seconds after that. "Keima-kun, what do you want to eat?"

Keima flipped his table to express his frustration. He also screamed, "UAAAAAGHHH! WHAT A SH*TTY GAME! I've been playing this since February but it's still unfinished!"

"Calm down, man. You're the god of conquest. It's just the matter of time," a student next to him turned at him, triying to soothe his anger.

"He's right. You've conquered thousands of games. There's no reason for you not to be able to finish this one!"

Keima glanced at him, "Tch. You only make me angrier. If you had time to console me, then do your own job. You are also the god of conquest!"

Suddenly, the door was opened, allowing another Keima to enter the classroom. As he arrived on his desk, he shouted, "Class start!"

Soon after that, one of the students, Katsura Keima, raised his hand, "Sir! I've picked the route _**Yes-Yes-Show me around the town-Wake her up-Study-Leave the Classroom-Go to the Courtyard-Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit…**_"

1 minute later.

"_**… videntur parum clari, fiant sollemnes in futurum-Strawberry Jam**_ but still fails! I now have to start from the beginning!"

"WHAT?" The teacher, Keima Sensei, overreacted; his eyes were popped out and all of his muscles are tensed. He later dropped on his knees, "This can't be… Are we doomed?"

The students cheered him up, "Get the hold of yourself, Sensei!"

"Even after all those hardships we still unable to beat the game…" He muttered. "… We're not done yet…"

"We're gonna take every route if we must!"

Keima shook Keima's hand, "Yes. There has to be an ending to this game! We'll find it!"

"YEAAAH!"

"Ah, disconnected…" Keima said, bringing him back to reality. This time, it's the real 3-B, not 3-KK. The one who's sitting next to him was no longer another Keima, but a short black-haired girl with a pair of small ribbons on the side of her head. She's well known because she was a member of library committee.

Keima couldn't careless. Even though he could've sworn that he heard someone yelled something like 'The B in 3-B stands for 'Beauty'!', he still left the classroom and headed upstair to his favorite spot where the WiFi connection was faster than any other spot in the school. It's closer now since he's already in his third year.

"Ng? It was unlocked already," Keima said as he creaked the door open slightly. Realization struck his mind soon as the door was about to open. "Don't tell me… She's back? But I thought her tour was still not over yet!"

"… Should I run?" he thought. "No. I must finish this game and it's just her. She won't bother me very much."

Keima opened the door to the rooftop, expecting to see a pink-haired girl. However, he didn't. It was not the pink-haired girl who got ahead of him. At the fences, stood a girl. Her beautiful long straight violet hair was whirled by the spring breeze, showing her natural cherry-colored cheeks.

She turned around and stretched out, "Hnggh that feels good~ such fresh air! I will definitely come again tomorrow!"

She noticed that she was not alone. "Hm?"

And then noted that she was not with a random boy. That's why she didn't hesitate to approach him, "Ah, you are Elsie's brother. Katsuragi Keima," she greeted Keima who's sitting on his usual bench, not far from her.

Keima pressed the 'X' button to save the game. He always does so whenever he had to change his sight from the screen. "And you are?" he asked back.

"I'm Haqua Herminium, Elsie's best friend!" she smiled. "We've met before."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward silence between the two since Keima went back to his world, right after he greeted the girl back. Haqua later remembered that her best friend's brother was that kind of guy. A genius, but weird. Hence his nickname O_tamegane_. She couldn't help but to sigh.

"So you're going all the way up here only to play a game?"

"Yeah. The wi-fi is better up here for some reason. There's an electricity down the bench too," he explained.

Haqua raised her eyebrow and then asked another question, "How do you get here? There's a password to open the door."

"If you can get here, you should know, right?" he asked back while continued playing.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you are not a member of the student council… I believe we used a different method," she answered while proudly showing her council band that was twined around her arm.

"I see," Keima responded.

"…"

Keima glanced at her. He said, "If you have done whatever you do here, please leave me alone."

She was shocked at his remark. She yelled, "Uwah. How rude! I'm your sister's friend, you know!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with me wanting to be alone."

"You're weird after all. I can't see why Elsie so looks up to you," she commented. "Hmph. it's not like I want to be with you anyway, so good-bye! May our path shall never cross again!"

As Haqua left, Keima continued his game. He had been playing with it since Kanon gave him his PFP back, but he still could not finish it. Normal gamers would just leave such game with load of bugs in the bin. However, Keima was not one of them. He's not normal gamer. He plays not for fun; he plays for the sake of saving the heroine(s) in it. So when the game fought him back, he won't just quit. He'd declare an all-out war to it.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Break was over. Keima had no other choice but to retreat for the time being.

…

* * *

><p>It's home room now. The female teacher was explaining how important for her students to plan their future sooner because they were now seniors. This year would be their crossroad of destiny. They should take things more seriously from now and decide whether if they want to graduate and go to college or go directly for work.<p>

Unlike other students, Keima didn't pay attention to the teacher. Without him noticing, it's already afterschool and he still couldn't beat the game.

On his way to the locker, he bumped into her sister and her best friend. She was very happy to see him, "Ah. It's Keima Nii-sama!"

Unlike Elsie, Haqua glared at him with anger when she said, "Ugh. Though I wished not to meet you again… Are you stalking us?"

"Ridiculous," he muttered. He replied her glare with a sharp glance, under his glasses. "Go away, Vice-President. May our path never crossed again!"

"See! You know I'm the Vice-President! You did stalk me!" she pointed her finger at him.

"I could tell from the symbol on your armband!"

"Who'd buy that? You were so into that stupid console when I showed it to you!"

"Stooop!" Elsie yelled. Her hands distanced the girl and the boy. "Nii-sama, don't fight with Haqua!"

Keima walked past Elsie. He said, "I'm going home."

"Hmph! I'm going to the student council office!"

"Haqua! Nii-sama!" Elsie pouted, "Uuuu… Why can't they get along?"

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of Keima's world, the idol Nakagawa Kanon had just finished singing on a stage. The crowds were cheering her, thanking her for the amazing show. The concert just now would include her tour concert for the day. Nevertheless, that wasn't the end of her activity. She still had a shooting an advertisement and a talkshow later. Tight schedule, but she still enjoyed it wholeheartedly.<p>

"Thanks for your hard work, Kanon."

"Thanks for your hard work too, Okada-san," she giggled.

The manager picked her tablet to check the schedule and said, "Our job is not done. Keep up the spirit."

"Understood!" Kanon yelled while clenching her fist.

Okada-san smirked, "Now take a rest. It's still 2 hours away from the studio."

"Yes!"

Kanon grabbed her phone from her purse and began composing an email to her beloved Keima. She had been doing the same thing since the incident of her winter concert.

_Keima-kun! I've just finished a concert!  
>It was a success~ Now I'm on my way to <em>_**Anikyo's studio**__ for shooting!  
>Oh, I'll have an evening talk show.<br>Make sure you watch me, okay? You miss me, right?_

After she hit the send button, she giggled, waiting for his reply happily. It was normal for a girl in love to look forward to their crush's reply. A crush whom she had given her first kiss to, at that. A crush who had helped her from her trouble. He's like a prince on a white pony to her. Unfortunately, Kanon herself was just like a busy princess who had no time to make free time for her personal happiness since she had her people to take care of.

Her phone vibrated. The reply had come! In just 1 minute!

_"Geez, what took him so long~!" _she thought.

Kanon quickly punch the button to open the new email.

It was a short email from Keima.

A _very_ short email.

_Hm._

Kanon looked down to her thighs. She felt anger, but somehow able to manage it.

_"He's busy with his game again. Typical Keima-kun!"_

Her phone vibrated once again. It's another email from Keima. This had made Kanon overjoyed. She was expecting a longer email from him. Soon as the screen showed the content of the email, she skimmed it first and got delighted. "_Wah, it's longer!_"

However, her happiness vanished in a blink of an eye after she read the message thoroughly.

...

_You got into a different class._

_…_

Lightning struck her heart along with the feeling of despair. Kanon knew that it wouldn't have any significant effect to her since she was always been busy with her life as an idol, but still. Being separated from her only friend at school would make her lonely.

Kanon put her phone back to her purse. Wishing to be able to get over with this matter. She agreed with herself that it's good enough for her to be able to see _him_ once in a while. "_Yes, wishing for more than that would be greedy…"_

Kanon took a plushie beside her and used it as a pillow, "_Gosh, I miss you already… I want to see you in my dream, Keima-kun._"

Minutes after that, Kanon fell asleep peacefully. From the mirror, Okada-san who was sitting on the seat next to the driver could see a smile on her face.

A bitter, yet happy smile.

Okada-san averted her focus back to her tablet again and heaved a sigh. She decided not to bother her with unecessary questions. After all, she's just a business partner to her. As how she was now, she would never be able to do anything regarding her client's personal problem. Nonetheless, by being partners means you must trust each other. In this area, Okada-san does very well. During Kanon's disappearance few minutes before her winter concert started, Okada-san who had high position in the project didn't just cancel the concert. She believed Kanon would be back no matter what happened. Even if she had to drag her own legs, Okada-san had faith in her idol comrade that she would come to lit the world with beautiful voice.

_"Hang in there, Kanon," _she whispered.

Thus, the car took turn to the freeway and continued their journey without any intention of stopping by.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the shorter chapter! I'll expand it later. Maybe.

Just in case you are confused, this happens before the very first chapter and AFTER the [Overture]. Ugh. What's done is done. I know i should've wrote a chapter that take place after the first chapter, but…. *Sigh* I'll have to go down this path. Bear with me a little longer~ Please.

In short, the timeline would be: Overture-Intro-~Prologue

Thanks for those who reviewed and read the previous chapters! Cheers!

I wish this chapter is into your liking. I kinda did my research. Maybe not enough though.


	6. Verse: We Need to Talk About Your Future

Thank you for reading and reviewing the Intro! Now we're going to the first part of verse! ~ It's a bit humorous.

**Note: **Everything in _italic _are their inner thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_From here on, things are getting serious for the boy_

_He finally had to face his biggest nemesis in his life_

_Without having any idea of what he should do_

_..._

* * *

><p>Verse 1: "We Need to Talk About Your Future"<p>

* * *

><p>High school is people's best moments in their life or something to look forward to before they finished their junior high. It's time to put one's passion into practice. It's also the easiest time to collect as many friends as one can. It's the hours of awesomeness, the springtime of youth. Kids will grow up to adults and learn new things. However, they should be careful and serious. Time goes really fast when you enjoy it. Before you know it, you're already a senior. Whatever you decide or do on this moment would affect your future. So it's best to have your future planned before you are a senior. Otherwise, it would all be too late.<p>

This particular guy called Keima didn't seem to care about such things though, until one morning at the dining table. The Katsuragis are having breakfast together as usual. But this time, with serious expressions on their face.

"So, Keima. What are you going to do after graduating?" Mari asked.

"I don't kno—"

Crack! The teacup in her hand suddenly cracked. Keima realized he had just made wrong move. He could see a devilish aura around his mother, making him wet his shirt. "You're telling me you seriously do not know?"

"… Yes?" Keima broke coldsweat. He had enjoyed his years as junior too much and never given his thought on other things such as his future. Which is reckless, very reckless for normal people.

Mari let out a sigh. She understood she should take this matter cold-headed. This time, she somehow managed to surpress her rage yet the atmosphere still heavy that even silenced the hiperactive Elsie. When it comes to a family member's future, it's normal to have everyone sit down and discuss it. After all, family would always be there for each other. The mother broke the ice, "Keima… What would you do for a living later when you become a member of society? You can't stay as you are now. Stop playing!"

He startled. If there's anything he feared about, it's her mother's wrath. He knew that he must think about his future sooner or later, but never done yet. He didn't have a concrete plan to his future. As he is now, his only desire is to have a life where he could play games everyday without any elements from the _real _bother him. Now, his mother was waiting for his answer. He had to face her anger if he stayed quiet, "I… will stay as I am now and make money from my blog as usual."

"But that only enough to live your own life! What about your wife? Your children?"

"Easy. I won't get married."

Mari could easily expect that answer. She imagined that Keima would marry one of the characters in his PFP game. She's afraid he'd be just like what she read in the news about a 27-years old dude who married a heroine in a game and live miserably. It's sad for her. She doesn't want her son to face the same fate. But he didn't leave her much choice. Personality-wise, her son didn't change at all in front of her. She had to do something harsh this time if she wants him to have a better life. She had to drop a threat.

She furrowed her brows, "Listen Keima. I will give you 1 week to decide your future. If you fail to decide upon one…"

Keima gulped. Elsie trembled.

"I will be the one who decide your future. I will force you to work on something you may not like, kick you out of the house, and arrange your marriage."

"T—that's! That's cruel, Mother! Onii-sama has something he wants to do too!" Elsie yelled.

"A man has to be strong, Elsie! He should've understood that he can't forever living with games!" Mari responded. "If your brother stays as he is now, he won't lead a good life!"

"But…!"

Mari ignored her daughter, "How is it Keima?"

He closed his eyes, hung his head, "Fine. I will come up with something."

The mother nodded. Thus, the intense morning ended. Keima and Elsie went to the school. Unlike usual, Keima had a wedge in his heart. He actually understood that whatever he does, no matter how big his hatred to reality, he wouldn't be able to escape from it. Ironic. He despises reality, yet the reality itself won't let him free from its grip.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, there's a girl who lives on reality and enjoy every seconds in it. Even she had to work all-day long everyday, she still embrace it. Thirsty and tired as she may, she won't stop singing. Enlightening the world with her beautiful voice was the very meaning of her existence. Unlike a certain guy from the other side, she knows very well what she'd do after graduation. In fact, she had already been walking down the road to her future.

Her morning was great. She had beautiful sleep, nice breakfast, and a good chat with her parents over the phone. She's ready to face the day. She can't wait to get out of the house and walked under the sun. There's also another thing she can't wait to do today.

**To:** **Keima-kun**  
>Keima-kun, I will come to school during lunch break! Let's meet on the rooftop!<br>Afternoon, come quickly!~

"Sent! Yay~"

She clapped cheerfully. The last time they met was someday **after** her winter concert when she had to give his PFP back. She only sending messages to him since then. The numbers of his replies were not much at all though. Nonetheless, it was still refreshing for her to send him email and she would be overjoyed when he replied. For her, happiness could be found over such small thing.

…

* * *

><p>It's afternoon. It's lunch break. Students would scatter around the school to have lunch with their friends or just stay in the class. Keima was one of those students who didn't stay in the class. As usual, he would visit the rooftop, his favorite spot. The game hadn't finished yet. And after all those fuss in the morning, he wanted to ease his mind by playing it. He needed to go to the oasis.<p>

Soon as he opened the door that led him to the rooftop, he walked to the usual bench far from the pathway. As he expected, a pink-haired girl welcomed him.

"Keima-kun! It's been so long!" she waved.

"Oh, you're here."

"What do you mean by 'oh, you are here'? I've sent you an email, right?"

"Oh, you're right," he replied nonchalantly, again.

"Well, that's not important anymore because we still can meet! It's a destiny!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him sit with her. She only giggled to see Keima's red face, "Keima-kun is cute~"

"Sh—shut up."

"So, how's school? We got different class. How's your new classmate? I haven't gone to my class yet, so I don't know my classmates~"

Keima didn't answer to her self talking, only to make her grumbled. She then leaned her shoulder against Keima's. She was curious about the PFP on Keima's hand, which had stolen his concentration completely from her. This way, she could see the screen better, "Is that the game I gave you back?"

He nodded, eyes stuck to the screen.

"You still haven't completed it yet, huh? Is it that hard?"

He replied, "It is supposed to be a normal galge. It's just the developer sucks. It's full of bugs."

"Hmm…" she stared at Keima's serious face from the side, "Can I be of a help?"

"It would be helpful if you leave me alone."

"Come on~ I'm sure there's something even I can do for you~ hehehe!"

He turned his head at her, only to see a cheerful expression from the idol. He knew she wouldn't back down when she had that kind of expression, "Fine. I will make you useful to me."

"Ooh! What do I do?" she inquired.

He handed her a small notebook and a pen, "Just make notes for every route I took."

"Alright~! I'm all fired-up!" She exclaimed as she fixed her glasses position.

Just after the partnership worked together for 5 minutes, they stopped. The door suddenly opened, letting a figure with violet hair entered the scene. It's the vice-president, Haqua Herminium.

"There you are, Katsuragi."

He quickly saved the game data before he glanced his sight away from the screen, "Herminium-san. Why do you come here? You crossed my path again!"

Ignoring his reply, Haqua made her way to the bench where Keima and Kanon were sitting. She couldn't believe her eyes that he wasn't alone. She got even more shocked to see he's alone with a rising star. "Nakagawa-san, huh. How surprising."

"Yes! Good afternoon~"

"Oh. Good afternoon," Haqua responded calmly. "What is an idol doing here with this guy? You know each other?"

"We were classmates," answered Kanon, smiling.

"I see," the vice-president muttered. Seems like she didn't really care about their relationship or whatsoever. She won't even consider thinking the possibility of the otamegane having lunch together with the idol. "Well, without further ado. Katsuragi. I need you to come with me."

"Eh? What for?"

Haqua stared at Keima, "We need to talk about your future."

"My future!?" Keima shouted, followed by Kanon.

"His future? How's his future got anything to do with you?" Kanon jumped, pointing at the girl. She's surprisingly mad, startling the violet-haired girl. She quickly got her calm back before she answered.

"We—well, for your information. That bum over there hasn't filled his future plan form. It's one of my job as vice-president to make sure the seniors discuss their future with their homeroom teacher," she explained. "It's my job to take care of his future."

Haqua's reply didn't make Kanon content at all. She's mocking her in her mind behind the smile. "_You, some random girl suddenly taking care of Keima-kun's future? Who do you think you are?" _Kanon was irritated. She was about to throw another question, but Keima halted her.

"Alright. Let's go," he stood up.

Kanon averted her glance at the boy, "Keima-kun?"

_"Hmph. I knew you'd choose me over this short-haired girl, Keima dear. I mean, really. Pink? It's so lame, isn't it?" Haqua said with a smug face as she clung her arm around Keima's as they walked away from Kanon._

_"Indeed. Violet is sexier," Keima swivelled Haqua's beautiful long hair and sniffed it as they stopped walking. "Good bye, Kanon. Turns out I hate pink and your annoying emails and your stupid cat-shaped tasers."_

_She tugged her own winter uniform's red jacket, "Keima...kun…?" _

_He turned around. "Oh, and your songs? They suck. They belong at the bottom of the charts! Ha hahaha!"_

That's what has been running in Kanon's messed up head. Rage and jealousy had possesed her brain real good. What actually happened was far away from her imagination. The girl did cling into the boy, in different manner that is.

"Ah, my PFP! Stop dragging me, dammit! And why's your arm so ridiculously strong?!"

"Hmph. You should do this on your own. You should be thankful I'm willing to help you," Haqua said as she pulled Keima with her. They didn't seem to have any intention of stopping, much to Kanon's disappointment. Her eyes felt heavy, her heart was painful. Kanon started to think that she was too naïve and stupid about this stuff with Keima. She's beginning to wonder if her imagination before would happen.

Until…

"Kanon," he called.

She instantly jumped on her feet and turned at them, "Y—yes, Keima-kun?"

"See you."

"Y-yes..."

"And take a good care of my PFP! Absolutely do not let anything bad happen to her!"

She looked at the PFP on the bench, "'Her'? This thing is a girl?"

Her heart felt at ease. It's like flowers blossoming in spring. Her face got reddened, her heartbeat increased. That's one of the time she realized how much she loved him. The guy who rescued her from the darkness.

Keima and Haqua were walking down the stairs and school corridor together. It was quite an awkward scene for other students. The _otamegane _who always walk alone suddenly was walking with the beautiful vice-president of student council. None of them enjoys the view. They were unexpectedly calm about it. Ignoring all those stares and kept walking.

There was something Keima itching to ask about though.

"It was Elsie, right?"

Haqua knew he'd find out somehow. So she didn't deny it, "Yes. This morning she came to me and asked to take care of her dearest little brother~"

"I'm older brother," he growled.

"I know. I'm just messing up with you."

"What unecessary conversation," he murmured. "By the way, why do I have to do that again?"

"Geez, you're really dumb and insensitive. It's impolite to leave your friend without saying good-bye!" Haqua replied.

"How inconvenient."

"Hey that's how the society works," Haqua retorted. "Talking about society, what's your plan after graduating?"

"I don't know."

"Huwaaah. You're really messed up," she mocked. "Wait. So what are you going to say to Nikaido-sensei? If you just come at her empty-headed, she'll behead you! I mean us!"

"What? You should be the only one who got beheaded! It's your fault!" he whined.

"Uuuuugh! You're such troublesome guy! How come Elsie looks up to you so much?" she moaned.

Keima patted his own forehead. "Okay, for now I will just come up with something normal. She'll let me out of hook."

…

* * *

><p>"So. University student?"<p>

"Yes."

They were now sitting in the guidance counsellor office room with a jet black-haired woman sitting across them. She's Keima's homeroom teacher, Nikaido Yuri. Eccentric, sexy, but cold-blooded. Some students called her the god of death or the _shinigami_. The otakus have their own nickname for her; _Mikasa_ [1].

"OK, your grades are great except for P.E. At this rate, you can enter any university across the country."

Everything seems going great. Haqua and Keima could felt relief. However, yes. Only 'seems' like it.

"I won't buy it," she glared at Keima. "I know your reputation, Katsuragi Keima. There's no way you would want to go out there and become a university student! All you do everyday is playing games!"

"Tch," he clicked his tongue.

Nikaido stood up from the sofa, "Haqua Herminium."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Truth be told, I can promote you to be the president this year…" she glanced at her, "I can leave this guy in your care, right?"

_"Eeeh?!" _Haqua screamed in her mind, "Aaaaah! Yes! Yes, you can!"

_"NOOOO You have got to be kidding me!" _Keima screamed his heart out in his mind.

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the yet another short chapter. It's exam weeeeeeek!

[1] Mikasa, as in Attack on Titan. Dude she resembles her a lot.

Thanks for reading! I had this feeling that this is the worst chapter so far… I am sorry.

Don't forget to put your review on the box below! ~ It's free!


	7. Verse: You Will Never Be Alone

Verse: "You Will Never Be Alone"

* * *

><p>"—It's also the second oldest Japanese university, one of the highest ranked universities in Asia and one of Japan's National Seven Universities. One of Asia's leading research-oriented institutions, Kyoto University is famed for producing world-class researchers, including eight Nobel Prize laureates, two Fields medalists and one Gauss Prize. The university has been consistently ranked the second best institute in Japan [1]<br>"So there you have it. What do you think? Interested to enroll to Kyoto University?"

"No I am not! And stop talking! I'm outta here!"

A frustrated Keima could only yell desperately at the student council vice-president who'd been relentlessly giving him information about every choice he can take after graduation. It's only natural for him to be angry. First, he already knows what comes after graduation. Second, she dragged him all the way to a café not far from the school.

"Keima nii-sama! This is for your own good! Stay and listen to Haqua!"

Yes. In addition to his misery was the presence of his little sister who is sitting next to him and been trying to fit herself in the discussion by throwing trivial questions.

"Right! I'm doing this for you; you should be thankful!" Haqua commented.

"You were duped by that promotion offer."

"Hahaha, what are you talking about?" Haqua chuckled, taking light of what Keima just said. "Now look at this. You can work for a pretty high salary here. Your knowledge of technology should help!"

Keima peeked over the tablet's screen that is on Haqua's hand. "A programmer? Just because I'm a _god_ at _gaming_, doesn't mean I am good at _programming!_" he pointed out before he stood up and passed Haqua as he left their table.

"Nii-sama, where are you going? We haven't finished yet!"

"To the bathroom!"

Without reacting to his answer, the black-haired girl leaned her head forward as she drinks her chocolate milkshake with a curled fancy straw. "Aaah, this is sooo nice~"

"Wait, Elsie? Is that where the bathroom is— AAAH! HE'S ESCAPING!" Haqua, who instantly jumped from the sofa with the intention to chase after him was quickly stopped by the waitress, asking her to pay the bill.

Keima managed to fool the juniors and walked out from the café, then ran away to make sure he has lost them. {2}

"Haa… Running again! Out of breath… again! Thanks to those two!" the gasping Keima could only curse Haqua and Elsie for doing their best to make him sit down with them and have _the_ talk. Indeed, it is, by all means an important topic that needed to be done quickly. Haqua and Elsie are on the right side here, but Keima doesn't seem to care.

_He didn't care about anything, unless it's his games._

* * *

><p>Once school is over, Kanon went straight to practice. Though she's quite tired, she still had to do so because she must keep her performance in form. She's already got used to this routine since her successful debut as a solo idol. It was tough at first, even for her. But as she practices, she also built a vigourous stamina that had enabled her to live her tight schedule as an idol.<p>

Thanks to the fruit of her hard work, she eventually rises to become one of the most shining young stars in the country.

Today is one of the girl's busy days. The manager told her that a performance at Sakura TV is up next. This means, she has got to do yet another rehearsal, this time for the show.

Despite all this, she never pouts or frowns, let alone complains. She always put up a smile in front of the crew and instructors. That's why everyone who works with her loves her. It's her natural charm.

"You're doing great as usual, Kanon-chan."

"Thank you very much. It's all thanks to Konoe-san who trained me everyday!" she bowed.

"No, not that. If I were in your shoes, I might not able to do it as well as you. After all, technique alone won't help you to be an idol… am I right?"

Kanon gives a sincere smile before parting with her as the clock strikes five.

"Good work," Okada welcomed Kanon as she sat on the car's seat. "We'll go to Sakura TV immediately. Once we arrived, we'll do rehearsal."

"Yes!"

It seemed seeing her as eager as usual had made the manager fired up as well.

* * *

><p>Keima had really lost the chasers. With his slow pace, they should be able to catch up in no time, but they don't. Keima deduced that the smarter Haqua would ask Elsie to wait at their home until he's back because Elsie would rather to pursue him to the end of the world.<p>

No, it's not like she would _'rather'_ to. She just doesn't have the idea to wait at the same home as the boy he hunted down.

With that conclusion in his head, Keima decided to kill some time until the sky is darker by taking stroll to the town instead of going straight home. There's no way that Herminium will wait until

He already bought the latest dating sim games for last week, but he might end up _there_ anyways.

Keima arrived at an intersection and he had to cross the street so he waited until the light was red while playing his games.

Well, he still concentrated at the PFP screen even when he's crossing.

"What is he thinking? He doesn't look as if he cares about the traffic!"

"What if someone accidentally hit the gas and crashed into him?"

Keima could not careless of what people are saying. He knows the duration of the red light on this intersection and he can _sense_ anything in front of him without taking off his eyes from the screen so he won't bump into other pedestrians. What's more important for him is…

_Hmm, which present should I give to Mayaka-chan? There's no information about her favorite things or hobby…_ _I've gotta mine it from conversations, huh?_

In a brief minutes, he arrived at the game store. As expected, there's no new game as he already bought the latest ones. Then, Keima walked out of the store, back to the street, walking without destination in mind.

Normal people would call his day as 'boring', but Keima is not one of them. As long as he made progress with his games, then it's a good day for him.

…

_All he cared about is his games._

_He gave zero interest in real world._

_He didn't know that it would eventually take its toll._

_…_

* * *

><p>He glanced at the sunset as he walked in front of his house's gate.<p>

"Nii-samaaa! Why did you leave? I had to pay for your tea! Haqua also waited until 30 minutes ago! I feel bad for her!"

"…" He just passed Elsie and went upstairs.

The little sister could only frown as she heard him closed the door to his bedroom, followed by a sound of PC and other gaming consoles.

"Aah, I wonder if I can change Nii-sama~"

Elsie jumped onto the sofa and turned the TV on and it was the Sakura TV's channel that she picked. As a fan, she knows Kanon's schedule and always cheer her behind the screen.

"Aaaaah~ Kanon-chan!"

It turns out that Sakura TV was having a talkshow with Kanon. The female host had been asking her questions, but they are already asked in previous talkshows at the radio so Elsie wasn't very excited about it.

On an important note, her 'not very excited' includes her wearing yellow ribbon, watching the TV screen from only 10 centimetres with sparkling eyes.

There is, however, a question that piqued Elsie's interest.

**"Kanon-chan. You received the best newcomer award recently, what is your secret to this success?"**

**"I practice to keep my performance on top, but that's not all," **she answered. **"The crew who had worked really hard to support me, and the cheers of everyone behind me, the fans helped the most."**

**"What I've learned as an idol is, you can't lead a success life on your own. You will always need someone to at least be with you; be it co-workers, fans, family, or friends.****"**

**"Even though all they do is talking with you."**

**"Or just listening to you talking."**

**"Trust me, it helps."**

**"It doesn't matter how good you are at something, but if you're alone, you will only walk on your spot. You won't be able to fly and reach your dreams."**

Elsie was bewildered by her words. And then it hits her. _What are Keima Nii-sama's dreams? Does he have anyone to talk to? _

"I heard he doesn't have a single friend… haa…" she sighed. "With that attitude, who would want to be his friend!? Huh! Stupid, stupid Nii-sama!" she snapped as she remembered how Keima left her and Haqua with the bill.

_But I guess it's my role as his sister to stay with him no matter what happens, huh? _

Katsuragi Elsie, a stupid yet very sincere little sister, will always be on her brother's side. No matter what happens, or what he does to her. Even though he'd turned out to be the most evil man in the world or a homeless NEET, she'd be on his side to support him. That way, he won't be alone.

Because he has one incredible sibling.

* * *

><p>-tbc-<p>

* * *

><p>[1] source: wikipedia<p>

A/N: I'm sorry for the late, short update. Guess I can't keep the updates very frequently thanks to my schedule after all.

Thanks for reading! If you have additional free time, please review! Pretty please? There's no need to shy. If it were to be a harsh one, I won't take it by heart. Relax.

I'm counting on you...

Pretty please?


End file.
